Pour changer le futur
by GraceKellyMikaelson
Summary: Dix ans maintenant que Klaus vivait à la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu'il était redevenu roi. Il élevait sa fille seule avec l'aide d'Elijah. Hayley avait quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans après l'accouchement de Kelly pour aller vivre avec Tyler. Kelly avait désormais neuf ans et demi. Un mois avant l'anniversaire de sa fille, Klaus apprit la mort de Caroline, le bébé vampire s'était suicidé.
1. Voyage dans le temps

**Titre :** Pour changer le futur.

**Auteur :** GraceKellyMikaelson

**Note de l'auteur : **Je compte poster régulièrement une fois par semaine.

**Personnages :** Klaus. Caroline. Grace Kelly.

**Genre : **Aventure-Humour-Romance-Drame.

**Couples :** Klaroline. Elejah. Stebekah. Kennett. Damon/Katherine.

**Résumé :** Dix ans maintenant que Klaus vivait à la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu'il était redevenu roi. Il élevait sa fille seule avec l'aide d'Elijah. Hayley avait quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans après l'accouchement de Kelly pour aller vivre avec Tyler. Kelly avait désormais neuf ans et demi. Un mois avant l'anniversaire de sa fille, Klaus apprit la mort de Caroline, le bébé vampire s'était suicidé. Le même jour, Elijah lui fera une révélation qui bouleversera sa vie et qui obligera sa fille à remonter dans le temps pour changer le futur.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de TVD ou de TO ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et de la C.W. Je ne suis qu'une simple fan qui écrit des fanfictions. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec histoire, j'écris pour le plaisir.

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_« Tu es la seule personne que j'ai connu qui m'ait donné l'impression d'être si spéciale. »_

Chapitre 1 : **Voyage dans le temps.**

Trois jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, elle n'avait guère apprécié que son père vienne la chercher en retard une fois de plus à l'école. Elle l'avait attendu toute seule pendant des heures tandis que lui était occupé à tuer une meute de loups qui avait osé le défier. Elle aimait énormément son père mais il n'était presque jamais là quand elle avait besoin de lui.

« Kelly ouvre cette porte s'il te plait. » Supplia Klaus devant la porte de sa fille.

« C'est maintenant que tu apprends que j'existe ? » Rétorqua Kelly derrière la porte toujours en colère.

« Encore mille fois désolé ma puce, je m'excuse. Sors de cette chambre qu'on en parle s'il te plait. » S'excusa une énième fois l'hybride.

Après des minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Kelly se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il sourit à sa fille et la tira vers lui dans une étreinte.

« Je ne te ferais plus jamais attendre. » Promit-il.

« Tu es pardonné papa. » Lui dit-elle.

Puis il rompit leur étreinte.

« Allez viens, c'est l'heure du diner. Je suppose que bouder pendant trois jours a dû t'affamer. » Dit l'hybride en rigolant.

« J'ai une faim de loup. » Dit Kelly souriant à son père.

Ils descendirent tout deux jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elijah était déjà assis, les attendant pour diner. C'était Klaus qui avait fait la cuisine avec l'aide d'Elijah. Kelly s'assit en face de son oncle tandis que Klaus s'assit en bout de table.

« Bonjour tonton. » Salua Kelly.

« Bonjour. A ce que je vois vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés. » Constata Elijah.

« Oui. Papa a promis qu'il n'allait plus être en retard. » Expliqua Kelly.

« Assez de bavardage maintenant. » Coupa l'hybride. « Bon appétit tout le monde. » Ajouta Klaus.

« Bon appétit. »

« Bon appétit Pa. Bon appétit oncle Lijah. » Dit Kelly avant de se jeter sur la nourriture.

A Mystic Falls tout semblait paisible et calme.

Depuis le départ des Originels, la mort de Silas, la ville avait retrouvé sa tranquillité. La ville était devenue bien trop calme pour certains car il n'y avait plus d'actions, plus de personnes à combattre, plus de personnes à sauver.

Bonnie et Elena étaient à la pension Salvatore, elles sirotaient chacune un verre de whisky.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Stefan ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Aucunes. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'était fiancé à Rebekah. D'après Damon ils seraient toujours à Barcelone. » Informa Elena.

« C'est le grand amour avec elle alors. » Sourit Bonnie.

« Oui. » Soupira Elena.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Interrogea Bonnie fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Si tu le dis. » Abandonna Bonnie.

Elena se perdit dans ses pensées, oubliant la présence de son amie. Dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu Stefan et huit ans que le jeune Salvatore sortait avec l'originelle. Le double Petrova n'était pas enchanté d'apprendre que Stefan sortait avec Rebekah mais elle dû se faire à l'idée qu'il avait le droit lui aussi de tourner la page même s'il le faisait avec la sœur cadette de l'hybride originel.

« Elena ? » Appela Bonnie depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Hein ? Oui. Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Elena sortant brusquement de sa léthargie.

« Je disais que Caroline était bien silencieuse depuis ces derniers temps. Ça fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. » Répéta Bonnie.

« Elle a sûrement besoin d'être un peu seule. » Déduisit Elena nullement intéressée par la conversation.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir si tout va bien ? » Suggéra Bonnie.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille. » Répliqua Elena agacée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'écoutes pas ce que je suis en train de te dire depuis un quart d'heure. » S'énerva Bonnie.

« Je suis désolée Bonnie. J'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. » S'excusa Elena.

« On devrait aller voir comment va Caroline. J'ai appelé Liz hier et elle m'a dit que Care était devenue étrange, qu'elle passait son temps à écouter de la musique triste et qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus. » Expliqua Bonnie.

Ces explications suffirent à ramener Elena à la réalité. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps le bébé vampire s'était recroquevillé dans son coin. Elle n'allait plus au Mystic Grill, restait des journées entières enfermée dans sa chambre. Ce changement soudain de comportement avait commencé il y'a huit ans lorsque Tyler était revenu vivre à Mystic Falls avec Hayley et qu'ils avaient appris du jeune hybride que Klaus avait eu un enfant.

« On y va. »

Elena et Bonnie allèrent rendre une petite visite à leur meilleure amie. Elena s'était assurée d'envoyer un texto à Damon pour lui dire qu'elle était chez Caroline.

Le sosie gara sa voiture devant la maison des Forbes, elle descendit de la voiture accompagnée de Bonnie. Elle frappa à la porte mais sans que personne ne vienne ouvrir. Elena regarda Bonnie perplexe se demandant intérieurement s'il fallait briser la porte ou attendre encore un peu.

« On n'est obligé de la briser. » Dit Bonnie comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son amie.

Elena acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et avec son pied droit, elle donna un grand coup de pied à la porte qui ne lui résista pas. Elles entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent à l'étage à la chambre de Caroline. Bonnie frappa à la porte en appelant Caroline mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Sans se concerter, Elena réitéra son geste de tout à l'heure et brisa la porte de la chambre de Caroline.

Elles n'eurent pas besoin d'approcher qu'elles virent Caroline, en tout cas ce qu'il en restait d'elle car il y'avait un tas de cendre sur le lit ainsi qu'un pieu. Bonnie eut envie de vomir mais elle put contenir son vomissement et laissa échapper des larmes. Toujours sous le choc, Elena avança lentement vers la dépouille de sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux. Ni Bonnie, ni Elena n'avaient dit un mot depuis qu'elles avaient pénétré la demeure des Forbes. Elena se laissa tomber au sol mollement les yeux rivés sur le corps de Caroline désormais plus qu'un tas de cendre. Les deux jeunes femmes pleuraient en silence pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un temps, Elena se décida à envoyer un texto à Damon.

Il rappliqua aussitôt le message reçu. Il trouva Bonnie assise au sol en larmes devant la porte de la chambre du bébé vampire, Elena assise en face du lit de Caroline les yeux rougis.

Damon s'avança du lit peiné, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il considérait la blonde comme un membre de sa famille et la mort de Caroline l'attristait énormément. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une lettre posée sur la table de nuit, il s'en saisit et la lu à haute voix.

« J'aimerais que quiconque prenne connaissance de cette lettre informe Klaus. Je sais que vous vous demanderez pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là et vous vous reprocherez de ne pas avoir pu agir à temps mais je pense que personne n'aurait pu me sauver. J'aurai voulu tenir le coup mais je n'ai pas pu, cette douleur incessante me rendait folle un peu plus chaque jour et certainement cet amour que je ressentais et que je ressens toujours pour Klaus. Lorsque Tyler nous avait appris que Klaus avait eu un enfant avec Hayley, j'ai cru que la terre allait s'effondrer sous mes pieds. J'en voulais à Klaus de me faire autant souffrir, je m'en voulais à moi-même d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'avait promis de m'attendre mais au lieu de ça, il couchait avec la fille que je détestais le plus au monde. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, pour l'effacer de ma mémoire mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Plus le temps passait plus je perdais la raison ne pensant qu'à lui. Au bout de dix ans de souffrance, je ne me sentais plus capable de tourner la page, j'aurai voulu aller le rejoindre mais quelque part au fond de moi je me sentais incapable de lui pardonner. J'aurai voulu le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour lui dire combien je l'aime mais je n'ai pas pu alors j'ai pris la fuite et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais la chance de fonder une famille alors à quoi bon vivre éternellement si c'est pour vivre seule et voir ses amis vieillir, fonder une famille et mourir ? » Lu Damon les yeux humides.

Bonnie et Elena qui étaient dans la chambre de Caroline se mirent à pleurer de plus belles en écoutant les dernières paroles de leur amie. Damon déposa la lettre sur le lit et prit Elena dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Une heure après, Damon mit les cendres de Caroline dans une urne et rentra avec les deux jeunes femmes au manoir emportant avec lui, l'urne et la lettre.

Kelly aidait son père à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. C'était les rares moments qu'elle avait pour passer un peu de temps avec son père car ce dernier était toujours en déplacement.

« Papa, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas à Mystic Falls ? » Questionna Kelly rangeant la vaisselle dans les placards.

« Kelly on en a déjà parlé. » Soupira l'hybride.

« Non, tu fuis toujours le sujet, tu l'aimes et tu me l'as dit. Je ne vous comprends pas oncle Lijah et toi, vous aimez deux femmes qui sont à Mystic Falls alors que vous, vous êtes ici à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il n'y a que tante Bekah qui est heureuse avec Oncle Stef. » Répliqua Kelly.

Klaus sourit à la réplique de sa fille.

« Kelly, je sais que tu veux notre bonheur mais nous sommes heureux ainsi. » Mentit Klaus.

« Non tu n'es pas heureux, ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu penses à elle tout le temps. Oncle Lijah pense à cette Elena tout le temps lui aussi. Je suis plus une enfant. » Protesta Kelly.

« Tu n'abandonneras jamais hein ? » Souffla Klaus.

« Non » Sourit-elle savourant sa victoire.

« Très bien. Nous irons à Mystic Falls la semaine prochaine. » Céda l'hybride.

« Non, demain. » Contredit la jeune fille.

« Comme tu veux, Mademoiselle Mikaelson. »

« Je t'aime mon papa. » Dit Kelly se jetant dans les bras de son père.

« Je t'aime aussi love ».

Depuis la naissance de Grace-Kelly, Klaus avait énormément changé, il s'était attendri au fil du temps et donnait tout son amour à sa fille n'oubliant jamais Caroline. D'ailleurs, Kelly prenait la blonde originelle comme étant sa mère car son père était amoureux de la jeune femme alors elle trouvait normale que Caroline soit sa mère bien qu'elle soit au courant de l'identité de sa mère biologique.

Elijah rejoignit son frère et sa nièce, le visage attristé par une mauvaise nouvelle. Cette expression ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Klaus et de Kelly.

« Oncle Lijah ça va ? » S'enquit Kelly.

« Nik… » Débuta Elijah cherchant ses mots. « Damon vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Caroline était…Qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde » Termina-t-il avec difficulté.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour que Klaus comprenne que celle qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimait toujours était morte. Il n'en revenait pas, sa Caroline l'avait définitivement quitté pour toujours. A ce moment-là, il ne se posait pas de questions pour savoir ce qui c'était passé mais se remémora le visage de la jeune femme souriante. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il eut le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Kelly qui était là fut peinée de voir son père dans cet état et surprise aussi car elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré. Elle s'approcha de son père et le prit dans ses bras lui fredonnant une berceuse pour le calmer et là l'hybride se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa fille. La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait la contenir. Elijah observait la scène sans dire un mot, peiné lui aussi de voir son frère dans cet état, il connaît les sentiments de son frère envers le bébé vampire et la mort de celle-ci sera très dur à encaisser pour lui, même avec la présence de Kelly. Une idée le traversa alors la tête, de toute manière, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, ils avaient tout perdu et c'était la seule solution qui leurs restaient pour pouvoir enfin vivre heureux.

« Nik j'ai quelque chose que je dois vous avouer. » Annonça Elijah.

Klaus pleurait en silence dans les bras de sa fille ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de son frère mais Kelly arrêta de fredonner et posa son regard sur son oncle tout en gardant son père dans ses bras.

« Kelly est la fille biologique de Caroline. » Avoua Elijah.

Klaus se redressa brusquement en entendant les aveux de son frère.

« La fille biologique de Caroline. » Répéta l'hybride hébété.

« C'est exact. En cherchant un moyen pour obtenir ta rédemption, j'avais appris d'une sorcière que ta condition d'hybride te permettait d'avoir un enfant grâce à ton côté de loup garou. Je m'étais dit qu'un enfant te changerait et je ne m'étais pas trompé mais la question restait la même : qui allais-je trouver pour être la mère idéale ou du moins la mère porteuse ? Je savais que tu étais amoureux de Caroline à cette époque-là mais elle était un vampire et par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. J'ai effectué d'autres recherches et un jour en étant à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, j'ai appris qu'un docteur avait congelé les ovules de Caroline lors de son accident de voiture avec Tyler et Matt. J'ai pu me procurer ces ovules et j'ai pu avoir ton sperme par la même occasion que j'ai envoyé à un ami médecin à Los-Angeles. J'ai par la suite passé un accord avec Hayley. Elle avait accepté d'être la mère porteuse mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser que tu allais coucher avec elle et qu'elle se ferait enlever par les sorcières. Les sorcières m'ont obligé à changer mes plans et à faire passer Hayley comme étant la véritable mère de l'enfant, de toute manière personne ne se douterait qu'Hayley n'est qu'une mère porteuse. Après l'accouchement, Hayley avait le droit de s'en aller ayant rempli sa part du marché. J'allais tout te dire mais voyant comment se passait ta relation avec Caroline, j'ai préféré garder le silence et je s'en suis profondément désolé. » Révéla Elijah tout en s'excusant d'avoir gardé toute cette histoire pendant longtemps.

Une révélation qui laissa Klaus sans voix. En fait Hayley n'était que la mère porteuse. Depuis tout ce temps, Elijah et Hayley lui avaient caché une telle chose. Klaus bouillonnait de colère à cet instant même car s'il l'avait appris plus tôt, Caroline aurait été certainement toujours en vie. Il aurait vécu ses dix ans avec la femme qu'il aimait et au lieu de ça, il dû élever leur fille tout seul privant par la même occasion Kelly de sa mère.

**N.B : **L'idée de la mère porteuse m'est venue en suivant un documentaire et je ne sais pas trop si ça tient la route mais j'ai voulu tenter.

Elijah qui apprend à Klaus que Kelly est en réalité la fille de Caroline, même moi quand j'ai écrit ce passage, j'étais sans voix. Je me demande qu'elle sera la réaction de notre hybride et surtout celle de Kelly qui a grandi sans maman. La vie est vraiment cruelle avec la petite Kelly car le jour qu'elle apprend qui est sa véritable mère, elle apprend aussi sa mort.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans le résumé, Kelly va remonter dans le temps pour changer le futur.

A quel moment de la vie de ses parents pensez-vous que la jeune fille va atterrir ? Quelle réaction auront ses parents lorsqu'ils la verront ? Quelles répercussions auront ce voyage sur le futur ?

Je vous promets une histoire riche en rebondissements, pleine de surprises. Sachez que dans cette histoire le Klaroline évoluera lentement, très lentement je dois dire, étant donné que Kelly fera désormais partie de leur vie, je veux qu'ils apprennent à se connaître tous les trois car le fait que Kelly remonte dans le temps changera beaucoup de choses car elle devra apprendre aussi à connaître les autres membres de sa famille. Et oui ! Kelly n'a pas eu la chance de rencontrer tonton Kol, le fameux phénomène et dom juan de la famille Mikaelson. Et pourquoi pas Finn ?

En tout cas, histoire à lire.


	2. Onze ans en arrière

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Un avis de temps en temps sur notre histoire ne fait de mal à personne même-ci ceux sont des critiques, ça permet de s'améliorer.

Guest, Oceanne, Lea Michaelson, SabrinaKlaus, Mel023, Klaus-para-siempre et Nataliamine. Encore merci les filles.

**Chapitre 2 :** Onze ans en arrière.

_« Les erreurs ne se regrettent pas, elles s'assument ! La peur ne se fuit pas, elle se surmonte ! L'amour ne se crie pas, il se prouve ! »_

_Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir. Caroline avait fait son choix, elle avait décidé de mourir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir car elle aimait éperdument l'hybride et qu'elle ne savait que faire de ses sentiments. _

Une seule envie traversa l'hybride au moment de la révélation de son frère, lui arraché le cœur. Comment avait-il pu lui mentir pendant toutes ces années ? Par sa faute le bébé vampire s'était donné la mort et plus jamais il ne reverrait le sourire de la jeune femme. Rien que de penser à Caroline, le rendait plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer là maintenant. » Dit Klaus emplit de haine envers son ainé.

« Niklaus je comprends que tu sois en colère mais… » Commença Elijah au son de sa voix sincèrement désolé.

« Mais quoi ? Par ta faute j'ai perdu la femme que j'aime. » Hurla Klaus très en colère.

« Je sais mais j'ai peut-être un moyen de réparer mes erreurs. » Informa Elijah.

« Lequel ? » Demanda Klaus intrigué.

« Remonter dans le temps et ce serait aussi un moyen d'empêcher la mort de Kol. » Répondit l'ainé des originels.

« Remonter dans le temps. Mais tu es sérieux là ? » Se moqua Klaus de l'idée de son frère.

« J'en conviens avec toi qu'au premier abord cela peut paraître ridicule mais plusieurs fois j'y ai pensé. On a vu toutes les sorcières assez puissantes capables de nous aider pour ramener Kol à la vie mais aucune d'entre elle n'a pu le faire alors c'est le seul moyen qui nous reste. » Expliqua Elijah.

« As-tu une sorcière qui puisse le faire ? » Interrogea Klaus visiblement intéressé par l'idée de son frère.

« Geneviève est prête à nous aider mais il y'a un souci. » Dit Elijah appréhendant la réaction de son frère.

« Lequel ? » Questionna l'hybride originel suspicieux.

« Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons remonter dans le temps. » Répondit Elijah. « Mais seul Kelly le peut. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Hors de question ! » Désapprouva aussitôt l'hybride.

« Kelly est la seule qui puisse changer l'avenir de tout le monde. Si toi ou moi osons défier le temps, nous mourrons même avant d'atterrir à l'époque souhaitée. » Répliqua Elijah pour convaincre son frère.

« Et pourquoi est-elle la seule qui puisse y aller ? » Rétorqua l'hybride.

« Parce qu'elle est une sorcière avant tout, par conséquent, une partie d'elle est humaine. Seuls les humains peuvent voyager dans le temps. » Expliqua Elijah.

« Kelly est aussi un vampire. » Répliqua Klaus énervé.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer. Je vais le faire. » Déclara Kelly déterminée.

Klaus et Elijah posèrent leurs regards sur la jeune fille qui semblait déterminer à voyager dans le temps. Bien sûr cette déclaration ne plu guère à son père qui émit aussitôt son opposition face à la décision de sa fille.

« Tu n'iras nulle part. » Gronda l'hybride.

« Papa je n'ai plus deux ans. » Répliqua Kelly.

« Discussion close. » Déclara l'hybride en tonnant un peu plus que tout à l'heure.

« Tu devrais la laisser y aller et avoir un peu plus confiance en ta fille. » Dit Geneviève les rejoignant dans la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça. » Prévint Klaus.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Elijah n'a fait que ce qu'il estimait juste et au final tu devrais remercier ton frère car grâce à lui, tu as pu avoir un enfant avec la femme que tu aimes. » Rétorqua la sorcière.

« Il a tué celle que j'aimais. » Accusa Klaus en pointant du doigt son ainé qui n'osait dire un seul mot tellement il était désolé.

« Quand apprendras-tu enfin à écouter tes proches ? Nous avons un moyen de te rendre celle que tu aimes, de rendre ta vie meilleure. J'ai ce pouvoir là mais si tu le veux vraiment tu dois accepter que ta fille fasse ce long voyage pour toi, pour vous. » Lança-t-elle.

Klaus semblait réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune sorcière, il désirait revoir Caroline mais pas au point de mettre en danger sa fille. Kelly comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui mais Caroline aussi comptait énormément à ses yeux. Fallait-il accepter que Kelly remonte dans le temps ou accepter de vivre avec la mort de Caroline ? Mais était-il prêt à se réveiller chaque matin et à se dire que son bébé vampire était dans l'au-delà et qu'il ne la reverra jamais ? Il chassa ses horribles pensées de sa tête et semblait avoir pris une décision.

« Ce voyage met-il la vie de ma fille en danger ? » Demanda Klaus.

« Non, en aucun cas. » Répondit Geneviève.

« Kelly tu peux y aller. » Accepta enfin l'hybride au grand soulagement de sa fille et d'Elijah.

« Merci papa. » Dit Kelly en se jetant dans les bras de son père toute contente.

« Je n'ai pas très envie que tu y ailles mais tu as besoin toi aussi de voir ta maman et d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. Pas qu'avec les simples récits que tu as appris d'elle à travers moi. » Souffla-t-il serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Après un quart d'heure de discussion et d'embrassade. Kelly était fin prête à retourner dans le passé pour sauver la vie de sa mère. Après maintes réflexions, ils décidèrent d'envoyer Kelly avant le réveil d'Esther et par la même occasion ils l'envoyaient à un moment où Kol était encore en vie ainsi grâce à ce que Kelly connaissait de leur histoire, elle pourra empêcher la mort du jeune originel. Geneviève et Kelly étaient assises au centre de la cuisine les mains liées, des bougies formant un cercle autour d'elles.

« Bonne chance ma chérie. » Dit Klaus.

« Merci papa. On se revoit tout à l'heure dans le passé avec oncle Lijah. Je vous aime. » Sourit Kelly.

« On t'aime ».

« Tu es prête ? » Questionna Geneviève en s'adressant à la fille de Klaus.

La jeune fille hocha la tête prête à partir. La sorcière chanta des incantations en fermant les yeux puis au bout de quelques temps, Kelly semblait flotter et soudain le trou noir total. Elle venait de disparaître de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Désormais la vie de sa mère et le destin de sa famille étaient entre ses mains.

_**Retour dans le passé :**_

Klaus avait demandé à Caroline de le suivre dans son atelier de peinture, l'hybride originel voulait impressionner la jeune femme en lui faisant découvrir ses œuvres espérant ainsi toucher le cœur de la blonde.

« Où est cette merveille que tu tiens tant à me montrer ? » Demanda Caroline pénétrant dans l'atelier aux côtés de Klaus.

« C'est l'une de mes passions. » Répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant un grand tableau.

« Ah ! Impressionnant ! » S'exclama la jeune femme s'arrêtant devant le tableau à son tour. « Je parie que le conservateur du musée du Louvre n'était pas sous veine de vénus. » Ajouta-t-elle plein de sarcasme en penchant la tête vers l'hybride.

Klaus rit amusé par la réplique de la jeune femme.

« On va dire que ce fut son erreur. » Rétorqua Klaus avec un petit rire.

« Et ce bracelet ? Où est-ce que tu l'as dérobé ? » Interrogea-t-elle en montrant le bracelet que lui avait offert Klaus.

« Oh ! C'est une longue histoire. Il a été porté par une princesse qui fut presqu'aussi merveilleuse que toi. » Expliqua-t-il.

Caroline soupira agacée par les compliments que lui faisaient Klaus à longueur de journée. Elle s'éloigna un peu de l'hybride tandis que lui ne put masquer sa gêne en laissant échapper un simple rire. Puis le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par des dessins posés sur la table qui se trouvait en face des deux jeunes gens. Elle prit l'un des dessins dans sa main un peu confuse.

« Et ça ? C'est toi qui l'as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle impressionnée.

« Oui. Hum, il y'a même une de mes toiles, un paysage qui est à l'Hermitage. Mais rien de très remarquable. Connais-tu ce musée ? » Renchérit l'hybride.

« Non… Euh… Je n'ai jamais encore eu le temps de voyager pour l'instant. » Balbutia la blonde.

« Je t'y emmènerai. » Débuta-t-il. « Ensuite on ira où tu veux, Rome. Paris… Tokyo. » Termina-t-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline se mit à rire en laissant échapper un « Waouh ! ».

« C'est sympa de pouvoir se rendre là où l'on veut d'un simple claquement de doigt. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement toujours en souriant.

« Oui. » Affirma Klaus toujours souriant.

« Ils te servent à ça tes hybrides ? Ils se chargent de tout. Ils font tes courses. » Enuméra-t-elle le regard plein de haine.

Tout de suite l'hybride originel perdit son sourire. Il venait de s'emballer à cause de leur conversation tout au début calme et sans histoire mais maintenant, Caroline l'attaquait de nouveau.

« Simple préjugé ma chère. » Rétorqua Klaus.

« Alors à quoi te sert Tyler ? Ne le contrôle plus. Rends-lui sa liberté. » Dit Caroline.

« Ce soir j'ai vraiment été ravi de te voir mais il est temps que tu partes maintenant. » Déclara-t-il.

« C'est clair ! Tu as cru qu'avec un père qui te haïssait personne ne t'aimerait, raison pour laquelle tu contrôles les gens et que tu les asservis ou parfois tu essaies de les acheter » Lança-t-elle en colère tout en enlevant son bracelet et en le jetant au sol. « Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Les gens ont du mal à te supporter parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment cherché à les comprendre. » Dit-elle en haussant la voix prête à partir.

« J'aimais beaucoup mieux lorsque vous étiez en train de parler de voyage. J'aimerais bien allée à Rome, à Paris ou encore à Tokyo avec mes parents sans qu'ils ne se disputent à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. » Avoua Kelly.

Klaus et Caroline se retournèrent pour voir la personne qui venait de parler. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent une jeune fille blonde avec des yeux bleus, un sourire qui ne quittait pas ses magnifiques petites lèvres roses.

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? » Interrogea l'hybride intrigué par la présence de la jeune fille.

« Je suis votre fille. » Répondit-elle simplement avec un grand sourire voyant l'expression de Caroline et celle de Klaus.

« C'est une blague c'est ça ? » Demanda Caroline cherchant à gauche et à droite une éventuelle caméra cachée.

« Non pas du tout. Je suis votre fille. » Dit Kelly s'avançant vers ses parents.

« Je n'aime guère ce genre de blague Klaus. » S'énerva Caroline contre l'hybride.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans. » Se défendit l'hybride.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis un vampire pas une humaine. » Enchaina Caroline énervée.

« Et c'est reparti ! » Souffla Kelly d'agacement. « Je répète je suis votre fille et ce n'est pas une blague. Tout à l'heure j'ai rencontré oncle Lijah et il pourra vous dire que je ne mens pas. Je viens du futur. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Du futur… » Répéta Caroline incrédule.

« Oui du futur. J'ai voyagé dans le temps pour pouvoir te voir et empêcher ta mort. » Expliqua Kelly en s'adressant à Caroline.

« Je ne comprends rien de tout ceci. Comment Elijah est-il au courant de ce qui se passe ? Je trouve cette blague de très mauvais goût. » Dit Klaus irrité.

« Oncle Lijah est en ce moment même avec l'amie de maman, Elena. » Informa Kelly.

« Avec Elena ? Pourquoi ? » Questionna Caroline confuse plus que jamais.

« Longue histoire. Oncle Lijah vous le dira demain mais d'abord… Je… veux un gros câlin. » Répondit Kelly en baillant.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Klaus et de Caroline, les faisant ainsi tombés. Elle serra ses parents dans ses bras heureuse de les revoir même si elle n'avait jamais vu Caroline en chair et en os. Klaus et Caroline surpris ne firent aucun mouvement n'arrivant toujours pas à digérer la nouvelle.

« Je suis tellement heureuse. » Murmura Kelly avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Une heure plus tard, Klaus avait installé Kelly dans sa chambre, la jeune fille dormait paisiblement rêvant de ses parents. La fête était terminée et tous les invités étaient rentrés chez eux, l'hybride avait fait convoqué sa famille dans leur salon privé sauf sa mère et Finn qu'il voulait tenir éloigné le plus possible de Kelly. Caroline était bien sûr de la partie, la jeune femme avait souhaité être là car elle avait, elle aussi besoin de plus amples explications quant à l'apparition si soudaine de sa soi-disante fille.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez nous annoncer que vous vous mariez. » Plaisanta Kol en voyant Caroline l'air sérieuse.

« Tu me sors encore une de tes âneries et je te remets dans ton cercueil. » Menaça l'hybride.

« On ne peut même plus blaguer dans cette baraque. » Marmonna Kol.

« Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est parce que j'attends des explications de la part d'Elijah. » Annonça Klaus.

Tout le monde posa alors leur regard vers Elijah attendant qu'il puisse prendre la parole et dire ce qui se passait.

« Vous avez fait la connaissance de votre fille apparemment. » Supposa Elijah le regard posé sur Caroline et son frère.

« Oui. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Demanda l'hybride impatient.

« Je n'ai pas toutes les informations possibles mais voici ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Alors que j'attendais tranquillement au jardin qu'Elena finisse son entrevu avec Esther, j'ai entendu une enfant m'appeler Oncle Lijah, lorsque je me suis retourné pour voir qui m'appelait c'est là que je l'ai vu courir vers moi et elle se jeta dans mes bras me prenant par surprise. Après m'avoir enlacé pendant des minutes nous nous sommes assis et elle a commencé à me raconter son histoire. En effet, elle vient du futur, elle est la fille de Niklaus et de Caroline, elle s'appelle Grace-Kelly Mikaelson et elle a neuf ans. Elle a voyagé dans le futur pour pouvoir empêcher la mort de Caroline et aussi celle de Kol car dans le futur, Caroline meurt quelques temps après la naissance de Kelly, tuée par une meute de loup garou. Kol est tué par Jeremy Gilbert dans la maison d'Elena. Elle m'a dit qu'une sorcière appelée Céleste est la cause de la mort de Caroline et que Nik a eu du mal à la tuer car elle détenait Kelly en otage. Les années ont passé et Rebekah était partie de la Nouvelle-Orléans car après la remise des diplômes nous retournons vivre là-bas mais Marcel ayant pris le contrôle de la ville et des sorcières, il est difficile de le tuer sans risquer de mettre la vie de Caroline et celle du bébé en péril car d'après ce que m'a dit Kelly, Nik est très protecteur et ne tue plus pour le plaisir mais pour mettre sa famille en sécurité. Nik a pu récupérer son trône mais Caroline meurt avant la bataille. Voilà tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et tout ce que je sais. » Raconta Elijah.

« Comment se fait-il que je tombe enceinte alors que je suis un vampire ? » Questionna Caroline.

« C'est grâce au sort d'une sorcière que tu as pu être enceinte. La sorcière qui a permis ce miracle s'appelle Davina, c'est une sorcière de Nouvelle-Orléans, elle et ses amies sorcières ont réalisé ce sort pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Niklaus. Après que tu aies appris que tu étais enceinte, elles t'ont enlevé et t'ont emmené à la Nouvelle-Orléans obligeant ainsi Niklaus à y aller pour te sauver toi et l'enfant. Elles voulaient que Niklaus tue Marcel car ce dernier les empêchait d'utiliser la magie et les traitait comme des esclaves. Alors grâce à ce moyen de pression, Niklaus a cédé à leur chantage et a décidé de les aider pour ne pas qu'elles te tuent toi et le bébé. » Répondit explicitement Elijah.

« Marcel. » Répéta Rebekah, Klaus et Kol en chœur.

« Ce vaurien a osé prendre ma ville. » Rumina Klaus faisant place à sa colère.

« Que de nouvelles en une seule soirée ! »S'exclama Kol sous le choc.

« Ça veut dire que je sortais avec Klaus !» Conclut Caroline ahuris.

« Oui. » Dit Elijah.

Kol et Rebekah éclatèrent soudain de rire, imaginer leur frère et Caroline ensemble et parents les laissaient sans voix mais la situation était tellement drôle qu'ils ne pouvaient retenir leur rire.

« Oh merde ! Nik et le bébé vampire… Ensemble… » Rigola Rebekah en larmes.

« Maman Caroline… » Se moqua Kol éclatant de rire.

Elijah laissa échapper un rire, il suivit son frère et sa sœur dans leur fou rire. Il était vrai qu'imaginer l'hybride et le bébé vampire avoir un enfant était très amusant.

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla Klaus.

Ses frères et sa sœur arrêtèrent de rire essayant de reprendre leur sérieux bien que ce fut difficile pour Kol qui riait de temps à autre.

« Il y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, si Caroline peut enfanter, comment moi je le peux ? » Interrogea Klaus.

« Tu es hybride et ta condition te permet d'avoir des enfants, c'est pour cela que les sorcières n'ont pas eu besoin de te jeter un sort comme à Caroline. » Répondit Elijah.

« Elle est une louve alors. » Lâcha Klaus parlant de sa fille.

« Pas exactement. Elle est hybride comme toi mais avec quelques pouvoirs de sorcières très puissant d'ailleurs pour son âge. » Rétorqua Elijah.

« Une sorcière ? »

« Oui une sorcière, Esther était une sorcière alors il est normal que sa descendance hérite de ses pouvoirs. Le sang d'Esther coule dans les veines de Kelly par conséquent le sang d'une sorcière coule dans ses veines. » Expliqua Elijah.

« Waouh ! » Lâcha Caroline surprise.

P.S : Je suis désolée si j'ai quelques jours de retard mais entre les cours et l'écriture j'ai un peu du mal à gérer bref j'espère que le chapitre vous aura quand même plu. Le prochain sera plus moment de détente.

Petit Résumé du prochain chapitre : Kol ne va pas arrêter de taquiner Caroline ce qui va l'énerver. Kelly va interrompre leur réunion car elle a fait un cauchemar mais va dormir avec ses parents (Klaroline) et pendant qu'elles dormiront, Klaus fera un magnifique tableau des deux blondes…


	3. A angel in our life

**Chapitre 3 : **_A Angel in our life._

_« J'ai mal…dit le cœur._

_Tu vas oublier… dit le temps._

_Mais je vais toujours revenir…_

_Dit la mémoire »_

_**Flashback **__**:**_

_POV Kelly_

_Je venais d'atterrir dans un buisson, le voyage me parut très rapide car en un quart de seconde je me trouvai littéralement dans un autre monde. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, mal au dos et à la nuque mais surtout j'étais heureuse. J'allais enfin voir ma maman, celle dont mon papa me parle tous les jours, chaque soir avant de m'endormir. _

_D'abord je devais retrouver mes repères pour savoir où j'allais exactement, je savais à quoi ressemble le manoir de ma famille car papa m'avait montré des tableaux de cette demeure mais je ne situais pas exactement où il se trouvait alors j'allais devoir demander des renseignements. J'aurai pu effectuer un banal sort de localisation mais étant donné que je n'avais rien d'oncle Lijah ou de papa, je devais me contenter de demander mon chemin._

_Je me trouvais près d'un bar, ça devait être le Mystic Grill dont me parlait tant papa, j'entrais et je vis que le bar était pratiquement désert, il n'y avait que quelques vieux ivrognes assis dans un coin du bar posant leurs regards sur moi comme s'ils venaient de voir la poule aux œufs d'or. Je préfère ne pas leur prêter d'attention et je me dirige vers le barman, c'est un jeune adulte qui devait avoir la vingtaine, il me sourit en me voyant arriver vers lui._

_« Bonsoir ma petite, que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants tu sais. » Me dit le barman comme si j'étais une demeurée mentale._

_« Je ne suis plus une gamine de cinq ans. » Crachais-je irritée. « J'aimerais savoir où se trouve la maison des Mikaelson s'il vous plait. » Demandai-je poliment avec un grand sourire._

_Mon changement d'humeur surpris le barman qui me regarda un long moment bouche-bée. _

_« C'est avant la sortie de la ville, tu ne peux pas la rater. » M'indiqua-t-il._

_« Merci beaucoup. » Lui remerciai-je toujours souriante._

_Je sortis de ce bar miteux aussi vite que possible, rester une minute de plus là-dedans et je suffoquais, comment maman avait-elle pu passer autant d'années dans cette ville ennuyeuse et sans distraction avec pleins d'ivrognes ? Je ne m'attardais pas sur des idées aussi inutiles et j'allais au manoir à vitesse vampirique et en moins d'une minute j'y étais. Je pouvais entendre la musique qui résonnait dans toute la demeure, il y'avait plein d'invités tous habillés élégamment. Je me suis mise à sourire car j'aimais beaucoup ces soirées mondaines puisque je pouvais faire les boutiques. Oh oui ! Les boutiques, j'adorais ça, quand je n'avais pas le moral, faire les magasins m'aidait à me sentir mieux, un premier point commun avec maman pensai-je. Je devais tenir ça d'elle vu que papa s'ennuyait à chaque fois qu'il m'accompagnait. « Stop Kelly, tu n'es pas là pour ça alors ressaisis-toi. » Me grondai-je. _

_Je secouai la tête et là, je commençais à m'affoler, je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire à papa et à maman quand ils allaient me voir. C'est vrai qu'arrivé ainsi et dire je suis votre fille était un peu… Alors je me mis à réfléchir sur ce que j'allais dire, je savais que je ne pouvais pas dire exactement toute la vérité à mes parents surtout pas comment ils m'ont eu, sinon maman en voudrait papa à mort et peut-être qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble à cause de ça donc je ne devais en aucun cas parler de la mère porteuse ni de cette Hayley et trouvé un mensonge assez crédible pour ne pas détruire les chances d'avenir entre mes parents. Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas provenant du jardin, curieuse, je suivis ces bruits de pas et vis oncle Lijah, il avait l'air stressé et tendu, certainement à cause de grand-mère. Grand-mère ? « Mais oui ! J'ai atterri le jour du bal que donnait grand-mère en l'honneur de sa famille. Geneviève m'avait fait voyager dans le temps au mauvais moment. » Pensais-je. Peu importe, j'allais enfin voir ma maman. J'appelai alors oncle Lijah et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je me suis jetée sur lui tellement j'étais contente de le revoir._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

POV Klaus

Toute cette histoire d'enfant me rendait confus, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir tellement ma tête allait exploser. Elijah semblait prendre la situation calmement et n'était pas perturbé par cette nouvelle. Rebekah et Kol étaient amusés par la situation, ils ne prenaient jamais rien au sérieux de toute manière. Quant à Caroline, elle semblait réfléchir mais n'avait pas si mal pris cette nouvelle, en tout cas du moins je l'espérais. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas très enchantée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec moi mais je voulais croire qu'elle s'y ferait à l'idée et que l'arrivée de Kelly ou de notre fille dans nos vies pourra me permettre de me rapprocher d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons un problème, Esther nous a tous lié grâce au sang d'Elena. » Nous informa Elijah sur un ton calme et posé.

« Quoi ? » S'écria ma sœur.

« Tu as bien entendu alors arrête de crier près de mes oreilles. » S'énerva Kol.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demandai-je à Elijah.

« C'est ta fille qui me l'a dit et j'ai eu les confirmations d'Elena lorsqu'elle est sortie de son entretien avec Esther. » Me répondit mon frère.

« Klaus ne fait pas de mal à Elena je t'en prie. » Me supplia Caroline.

« Mais le problème sera réglé que si Bonnie annule le sort car Esther tire ses pouvoirs des Bennett et Kelly m'a dit que c'est la jeune Bennett qui a annulé le sort dans le futur. » Ajouta Elijah.

« La fille de Klaus ne peut-elle pas annuler ce sort ? » Questionna Kol.

« Non, elle n'est pas assez entrainée pour le faire… » Répondit Elijah avant d'être interrompu par Caroline.

« Hors de question que vous mêlez ma fille à toute ces histoires. » Interrompit Caroline.

« Tu ne vas pas nous jouer le coup de la mère poule. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ta fille à toi seule, c'est aussi celle de Nik donc c'est ma nièce et si elle peut nous aider je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'en empêcherais. » Rétorqua Kol.

« Ouais comme tu l'as dit ce n'est que ta nièce et moi je suis sa mère donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans. » Répliqua mon bébé vampire très en colère.

« Mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là ? Je te rappelle que nous avons le même sang et que c'est une Mikaelson et non une Forbes. » Renchérit Kol.

« Elle a bien plus de mon sang que du tien et c'est aussi une Forbes. C'est ma fille et non la tienne. » S'énerva Caroline.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurlai-je agacé. « De toute manière Bonnie sera dans l'obligation d'accepter d'annuler le sort si elle ne veut pas que ces petits copains meurent. » Dis-je sûr de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que tu vas essayer de tous nous tuer ? » S'offusqua Caroline.

« Pas besoin _love_ car si nous mourrons, tous les vampires qui existent sur cette terre mourront aussi. » Expliquai-je avec un sourire amusé.

« Comment ça ? » Me demanda Caroline.

« Nous sommes les premiers vampires de cette terre, les originels. Vous pensez que la race des vampires a été créé comment ? Par sorcellerie jeune fille, c'est Esther qui nous a créé et nous à notre tour, avons fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Si nous mourrons, toute la race des vampires mourra. Par exemple si Elijah meurt, tous les vampires de sa lignée mourront aussitôt qu'il aura quitté ce monde, c'est comme ça. » Expliquai-je.

Caroline perdit aussitôt ses couleurs, elle était devenue pale, elle dû prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, je voyais à sa réaction, qu'elle n'était pas au courant et certainement pas ses amis qui essayent depuis notre arrivée à Mystic Falls de nous tuer.

« Maman ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » L'interrogea Kelly qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

POV Caroline

Si les Originels meurent nous aussi. Quand Klaus me l'apprit, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes tellement j'étais toute retournée. Je sentais que j'avais perdu mes couleurs et que j'étais au bord de la suffocation. C'est là que j'entendis Kelly entrer et me demander si tout allait bien, je me rendis compte qu'entendre cette magnifique petite voix me faisait un bien fou. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce trop-plein d'affection et d'amour que j'avais envers cette petite blonde qui en regardant bien, me ressemblait énormément et même si elle avait des traits et le même sourire que Klaus, je ne pouvais plus douter, c'était ma fille. Je me retournais et fis un sourire à la petite fille qui se tenait à l'entrée de la porte encore un peu endormie.

« Oui tout va bien _my angel_. » Répondis-je.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, toi et papa m'aviez abandonné. » Me dit Kelly les larmes aux yeux.

« Jamais on ne t'abandonnera, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, juste un mauvais rêve. » La rassurais-je en essuyant ses larmes.

« Tu me le promets ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Je te le promets. » Lui promis-je.

« On va dormir ? » Interrogea Kelly s'adressant à Klaus et à moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à Kelly, elle était fatiguée et avait besoin d'un bon repos et moi aussi. J'étais fatiguée et la soirée avait été très riche en rebondissement, je devais me reposer mais il était hors de question que je dorme chez les Mikaelson surtout sous le même toit que Klaus.

« Kelly, ton papa et moi ne sortons pas ensembles. Je ne peux pas dormir ici tu comprends ? » Expliquai-je calmement sans la brusquer.

« Mais dans le futur vous vous aimez… » Rétorqua Kelly toute triste.

« Je sais mais nous ne sommes pas dans le futur, essaie de comprendre Kelly. Si tu veux on peut aller dormir toutes les deux chez moi et demain très tôt je te ramène ici pour que tu passes la journée avec ton papa tu es d'accord ? » Proposai-je.

« Non, je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas juste. » Refusa Kelly en larmes puis elle sortit de la maison à vitesse vampirique.

« Bien joué maman. » Me lança Kol.

Je préférais l'ignorer et courut à la recherche de Kelly. Je m'en voulais de la faire pleurer, elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour me voir et moi je la décevais. Je pouvais comprendre sa peine, voir ses parents séparés à l'âge de Kelly était incompréhensible pour elle. J'étais passée par là moi aussi et pendant des années j'en ai voulu à mes parents de m'avoir fait souffrir. Pour moi, chaque enfant devrait grandir dans un foyer stable c'est-à-dire le papa et la maman ensemble et au lieu de ça, je répétais la même chose que mes parents. Je devais pouvoir faire un compromis pour Kelly, rien que pour elle.

Je la trouvais assise dans le jardin en train de pleurer, voir cette scène me brisa le cœur. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal de voir son enfant pleuré par notre faute, c'était déchirant et insupportable pour moi. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras tout en la serrant fort contre moi, ce geste eut le don de l'apaiser et d'arrêter ses pleurs.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal encore moins te voir pleurer. Je sais que d'où tu viens, les choses sont différentes mais ici ton père et moi sommes en conflits alors je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera la grande entente entre ton papa et moi mais nous allons essayer de trouver des compromis pour toi. » Dis-je.

« Comme dormir tous les trois ensemble ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, comme dormir tous les trois ensemble. » Répondis-je.

« Merci maman. »

Je n'avais jamais compris ce que cela impliquait d'être maman mais j'allais bientôt le comprendre.

POV Klaus

Rebekah et Kol étaient montés se reposer dans leur chambre tandis qu'Elijah et moi sommes allés dans mon bureau pour discuter plus tranquillement. J'avais entendu la conversation entre Caroline et Kelly, j'étais surpris d'entendre qu'elle avait décidé de dormir ici, j'étais très heureux car même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pu imaginer pareille chose. Elijah me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Nik. » M'appela Elijah.

« Oui je t'écoute. »

« Comme tu le sais, Marcel s'est emparé de la Nouvelle-Orléans et avant que les sorcières n'arrivent ici et enlève Caroline, nous ferions mieux de préparer un plan d'attaque et certainement de prévoir notre départ. » Me suggéra mon frère.

« C'est une très bon idée mais nous devons régler le cas d'Esther. Je ne suis pas si sûre que la jeune Bennett accepte de nous aider aussi facilement. » Lui rappelai-je.

« Pour la jeune Bennett je m'en charge avec Elena, demain nous allons voir Bonnie pour parler tranquillement avec elle et la dissuader d'annuler le sort. » M'informa Elijah.

« C'est ridicule ! Jamais elle n'acceptera. »

« Si ma méthode n'est pas efficace alors nous procéderons avec tes méthodes. » Me dit Elijah.

« Très bien. » Acquiesçai-je.

« A demain et passez une excellente nuit. » Dit Elijah plein de sous-entendus avant de prendre la porte et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Soudain tout devint calme dans la maison, un silence inquiétant car je n'entendais plus mes deux blondes. Je sortis de mon bureau et me précipitai vers le jardin et je ne vis personne, elles n'étaient pas là. Je montais à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre et là, je vis le plus beau spectacle qui m'était donné de voir, Caroline et Kelly dormant paisiblement toutes les deux vêtu chacune d'un de mes vêtements, le visage paisible et éclairé par la pleine lune. Cette lumière naturelle ne faisait que ressortir les magnifiques traits de leurs visages, je voulais immortaliser ce moment sur un tableau alors j'allais chercher de quoi dessiner et je me mis à l'œuvre aussitôt revenu dans la chambre.

C'était bientôt l'aube, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, j'avais passé toute la nuit sur mon dessin et j'étais très fier de moi car j'avais enfin fini et j'étais content du résultat. Je pris une douche, mit mon pyjama et je me mis au lit, Kelly au milieu et Caroline à une des extrémités du lit et moi à l'autre. Je m'endormis instantanément près de ces deux magnifiques anges.

POV Caroline

Sentant les rayons de soleil sur mon visage, je grimaçais voulant encore dormir mais impossible avec ce soleil. J'étais réveillée et je n'étais pas prête de me rendormir, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir si Kelly dormait encore mais elle n'était plus dans le lit, je me trouvais seule avec Klaus qui dormait à poings fermés, on aurait dit un ange endormi tellement il était beau. Je chassais toute ces horribles pensées de ma tête et me levai doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Klaus. Mon regard se posa sur un tableau qui était devant le lit, curieuse, j'avançais pour voir ce que c'était et sans savoir pourquoi, j'eus les larmes aux yeux en voyant ce tableau, il était tellement magnifique et si pur. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, Klaus nous avait peint Kelly et moi lorsque nous étions en train de dormir. J'avoue qu'il était un grand peintre et qu'il avait beaucoup de talent, mon regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'hybride et je me mise à le contempler de la tête jusqu'au pied, il était juste à couper le souffle, j'aurai pu rester des heures à le regarder dormir mais j'avais mieux à faire. D'abord trouver Kelly alors sans plus attendre je sortis de la chambre de Klaus oubliant que je n'étais vêtue que d'une de ses chemises et d'un de ses shorts.

Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeait vers le salon espérant trouver Kelly mais elle n'y était pas puis j'entendis des bruits de casseroles provenant de la cuisine, je m'y dirigeai et je trouvai Kelly faisant du café et sortir des casseroles d'un des placards du bas.

« Coucou ! » Dis-je.

« Bonjour maman. » Me salua-t-elle.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« Je fais le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. » Me répondit-elle.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » Questionnai-je.

« Oui. »

J'aidais Kelly à préparer le petit-déjeuner, ce moment passé avec elle était un pur bonheur, jamais je n'avais pu imaginer qu'être maman rendait si joyeuse. Kelly m'expliqua comment se passait le petit-déjeuner avec Klaus et Elijah à son époque. Elle m'apprit qu'Elijah aimait une tasse de café avec un peu de lait sans sucre, que Klaus aimait du café avec deux sucres et que Rebekah aimait une tasse de thé à la menthe. On prépara aussi des œufs aux plats ainsi que des croissants bien chauds fait maison. Kelly m'impressionnait énormément, à neuf ans elle savait faire la cuisine alors que moi sa mère je savais à peine me débrouiller. Je me rendis compte que même si je jugeais durement Klaus, il avait le mérite d'avoir bien élevé notre fille.

« Maman où est oncle Stefan ? » M'interrogea Kelly.

« Tu connais Stefan ? » Demandai-je surprise.

« Oui, il est fiancé à tante Bekah là où je viens. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

« Stef et Rebekah… » Soufflai-je étonnée.

« Alors il est où ? » Relança Kelly.

« Il est chez lui. Si tu veux après le petit-déjeuner on ira le voir et après on ira faire les boutiques. » Proposai-je.

« Oh oui ! J'adore faire les boutiques ! » S'exclama-t-elle heureuse.

« Très bien. Et si on installait la table maintenant avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous ? » Suggérai-je avec un grand sourire.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Kelly.

Nous installâmes la table dans la salle à manger, j'avais pressé des oranges pour faire un jus bien frais. Je n'étais plus humaine je le sais mais manger comme avant me plait toujours autant. Kelly était mon petit rayon de soleil, mon petit ange doré.

« Hum ! Ça sent délicieusement bon ici. Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » Nous salua Elijah avec sourire.

« Bonjour. » Saluai-je.

« Bonjour oncle Lijah. » Salua à son tour mon ange doré.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes levé de bonne heure pour préparer ce petit-déj. » Constata Elijah en s'asseyant.

« Oui, on a tout préparé maman et moi. Café au lait oncle Lijah avec le _Times Magazine._ » Dit Kelly souriante servant un café au lait à Elijah et lui apportant un magazine.

« Merci beaucoup mais comment sais-tu que… » Commença Elijah.

« Je vis avec toi et papa depuis que je suis née alors je connais vos habitudes. » L'interrompit Kelly.

« Merci encore. » Remercia Elijah.

Ensuite on vit Finn nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger, il était en pyjama tandis qu'Elijah lui, était en costume comme à son habitude. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir de près cet originel car Finn était tout le temps auprès d'Esther. Kelly courut vers l'originel et se jeta dans ses bras. A croire qu'elle passe toute sa vie à faire des câlins aux gens.

« Oncle Finn, je te rencontre enfin ! » S'exclama-t-elle enlaçant l'originel sous les yeux médusés de Kol et de Rebekah qui venaient de nous rejoindre.

POV Rebekah

Kol et moi sommes réveillés au même moment et sommes descendus directement à la salle à manger car nous entendions la conversation de mon frère avec le bébé vampire et ma nièce. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée de la salle à manger, je vois Kelly enlaçant Finn. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et lui saute dessus, elle l'avait fait à tout le monde sauf à moi et Kol. Je ne dis pas que je suis jalouse mais quand même, je suis sa tante moi aussi, sa seule tante d'ailleurs.

« T'es qui toi ? » L'interrogea Finn.

« C'est ta nièce. » Répondis-je à la place de Kelly.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-il surpris.

« C'est bon la ferme. Tu as bien compris c'est ta nièce, c'est la fille de Nik et du bébé vampire donc si tu veux plus d'explications demande à Nik, il se fera un plaisir de te répondre. » Expliquai-je en colère.

« Tante Bekah bonjour, ton thé à la menthe est prêt avec ton magazine préféré _ELLE_ » M'informa Kelly souriante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette formidable attention, je me mis à sa taille et la prit dans mes bras.

« Merci. » La remerciai-je avant d'aller m'asseoir aux côtés d'Elijah.

Kol s'assit en face de moi, Finn en face d'Elijah, Kelly s'assit à côté de moi et Caroline en face de sa fille. Nous discutions en déjeunant avant d'être finalement rejoint par mon frère Nik. On prenait le petit-déjeuner comme une vraie famille, tous mes frères étaient là. Je constatais que cela faisait une éternité que l'on avait pas eu de moment aussi calme et paisible en famille sans malédiction à rompre sans sortilège ou autre folie qui pourrait gâcher ce merveilleux moment. Je devais admettre que c'était grâce à l'arrivée impromptue de Kelly et aussi à la présence de Caroline que nous avions pu avoir ce merveilleux moment paisible en famille.

Pour une fois depuis mille ans d'existence, je me sentais de nouveau humaine.


	4. La famille

Chapitre 4 : _**La famille**_

« _**Le temps passe, les choses changent, les gens nous font sourire et nous déçoivent, parfois on continue sans y prêter attention mais au fond on oublie rien, on sourit en disant que tout va bien.**_ »

POV Klaus

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis ni Caroline ni Kelly dans le lit. Elles s'étaient certainement déjà levées mais pour aller où ? Immédiatement je quittai mon lit pour me lancer à la recherche de mes deux blondes, lorsque j'entendis des bruits provenant de la salle à manger. Je pus reconnaître la voix de ma fille et celle d'Elijah, de Caroline, de Rebekah, de Kol et aussi celle de Finn.

Je descendis à vitesse vampirique de ma chambre et j'allais les rejoindre. Je fus surpris de les voir tous prendre le petit-déjeuner comme une _vraie famille._ Je suis resté bouche-bée un long moment car je n'étais pas habitué à voir ce genre de moment en famille.

« Bonjour papa. » Me salua Kelly avec un grand sourire.

Je ne pouvais résister à ce si merveilleux sourire que je lui répondis par un sourire.

« Maman et moi avons fait le petit-déjeuner, tu manges avec nous ? Je t'ai préparé ton café comme tu l'aimes. » Me dit Kelly toujours souriante.

« C'est très gentil ma puce. Merci beaucoup. » Lui remerciai-je avant de prendre place et de m'asseoir en bout de table.

Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner dans le calme et la bonne humeur que j'en oubliais tous les soucis que nous avions. Je passais un agréable moment que je crois que j'aurai voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

« Maman est-ce que tante Bekah peut venir avec nous faire les boutiques ? » Demanda Kelly à Caroline.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas… Euh oui si Rebekah est d'accord. » Répondit Caroline hésitante.

« Oui je suis d'accord. » Répondit ma sœur.

« Alors c'est pour quand le mariage Nik ? » Me questionna Kol avec un regard amusé.

« Quel mariage ? » Demandai-je incrédule.

« Toi et le bébé vampire avez un enfant alors ça veut dire que vous allez vous mariez comme tous les couples normaux de cette terre. » Répondit Kol avec un sourire narquois.

« Au lieu de raconter des inepties tu ferais mieux de la fermer Kol. » S'énerva mon bébé vampire.

« Je ne raconte pas des inepties, c'est quand même toi qui a eu un enfant avec mon frère. Je ne fais que vous faciliter la tâche alors tu devrais me remercier. » Répliqua mon frère.

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla Caroline. « Je devrais te dire merci pour quoi ? Pour m'emmerder peut-être ? » Rétorqua-t-elle toujours en colère.

Je la trouve tellement belle lorsqu'elle se met en colère, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévisager ou de la contempler. Dire que j'avais une fille avec elle faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde car elle avait fini par m'aimer et certainement à me pardonner pour toutes les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre.

« Bon moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Miss Gilbert. » Déclara Elijah.

« Rendez-vous avec Elena ? Mais pourquoi ? » Questionna Finn curieux.

« Tu devrais savoir. » Répondit Elijah avant de quitter la maison.

Tout de suite nos regards se posèrent sur Finn, nous avions tous compris le sous-entendu d'Elijah. Hier, Elijah ne nous avait pas dit comment Esther avait tous pu nous lier à moins que l'un de nous ne donne son sang et là je compris que Finn était celui qui nous avait trahi.

Je flashai sur lui à vitesse vampirique et le tenait fermement par le cou.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Nous sommes tes frères je te rappelle. » Hurlai-je énervé.

« Papa arrête je t'en prie. » Me supplia Kelly en larmes.

Cela m'énervait d'être aussi touché par les larmes de Kelly, j'avais l'impression que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et que je ne contrôlais plus mes membres. Dans un excès de rage et je balançai Finn contre le mur. Je l'avais relâché juste parce qu'une gamine de neuf ans me l'avait demandé.

« Je comprends pourquoi Nik t'a laissé enfermer dans ce cercueil pendant neuf cent ans ». Dit Kol à Finn déçu.

POV Kelly

Jamais je n'avais vu papa dans une telle démence, il était tellement fâché qu'il s'en était pris à oncle Finn, je comprenais pourquoi il était en colère mais je ne devais en aucun cas le laisser faire. En plus oncle Finn mourrait dans quelques temps si je ne faisais pas quelque chose.

« Oncle Finn, si Bonnie ne défait pas le sort, tu mourras et la femme que tu aimes aussi. Je ne sais plus son nom mais je sais que dans le futur tu meurs car les amis de maman devait trouver quel originel tué pour que les autres aussi meurent alors c'est tombé sur toi et ils t'ont tué le jour que tu rencontrais celle que tu aimais au Mystic Grill. » Racontai-je.

Oncle Finn me regardait surpris, désolé et à la fois heureux, je crois que le fait d'apprendre que celle qu'il aimait était ici le rendait joyeux mais d'apprendre qu'il allait mourir le jour de sa rencontre avec sa bien-aimée le rendait malheureux. Triste sort !

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » M'interrogea-t-il en se relevant.

« Elle vient du futur, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avec les questions stupides. » Répondit tante Bekah à ma place.

« Que puis-je faire pour réparer mon erreur ? » Demanda oncle Finn.

« Il est un peu trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. » Dit papa toujours furieux.

« Pas la peine vieux, papa Lijah s'en occupe avec le double. Tu ferais mieux de te faire tout petit pendant un temps. » Lui conseilla oncle Kol.

« Bon on va faire ces boutiques oui ou non ? » Railla tante Bekah.

« Ouais mais avant je vais d'abord me changer chez moi. Je reviens. » Dit maman. « Kelly je reviens dans quelques minutes ok ? » Me dit maman avant de disparaître.

« Bon moi je vais faire un tour en ville. Ciao ! » Dit oncle Kol avant de disparaître à son tour.

Oncle Finn ne dit rien et préféra s'en aller lui aussi. Sûrement partit à la recherche de sa petite-amie. Je soupirai de fatigue, je ne savais pas que faire partie d'une famille aussi nombreuse était épuisante, j'étais habituée à vivre qu'avec papa et oncle Lijah et quelque fois avec tante Bekah quand elle venait nous rendre visite mais là avec toute la famille de papa au complet, c'était vraiment tout un sport.

« Papa tu vas te marier avec maman ? » Questionnai-je pensant toujours à ce que venait de dire oncle Kol.

« Kelly entre ta mère et moi c'est très loin d'aboutir au mariage, elle me déteste. » Me répondit papa.

« Elle te déteste pas, juste qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle peut ressentir pour toi. » Contestai-je sûre de moi.

« Comment ça ? » Renchérit papa.

« Je viens du futur papa donc je sais comment vont évoluer chacune de vos relations. » Lui rappelai-je en tirant la langue.

« Tu devrais écouter ta fille Nik. » Ajouta tante Bekah.

« On y va ? » Demanda maman déjà de retour.

« Oui. » Acquiesçai-je souriante. « Tante Bekah on y va. » Dis-je à ma tante.

« A tout à l'heure papa. » Dis-je à papa.

« Passez une bonne journée toutes les trois. » Nous dit papa.

Je partis avec maman et tante Bekah pour faire les magasins.

*****E&E*****

POV Elena

Elijah était venu me chercher, je savais pourquoi il venait. On devait aller voir Bonnie pour lui demander d'annuler le sort jeté aux originels. J'étais désolée de l'avoir trahi, j'avais trahi sa confiance une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci je crois bien que j'avais dépassé les limites. Une fois ça va encore mais au bout de trois fois c'est vraiment assez.

Il conduisait tranquillement en direction de la maison de Bonnie, il régnait dans la voiture un silence pesant, je ne supportais pas ce silence. Il ne me parlait pas et ne regardait que la route. A coup sûr il m'en voulait, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une boule coincée au fond de ma gorge m'empêchant de respirer, j'avais mal comme si on venait de me planter un poignard en plein cœur. Sans que je ne sache exactement pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à perler le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes avant que l'originel à côté de moi ne le remarque.

POV Elijah

J'avais bien pu voir qu'Elena était en train de pleurer, j'aurai voulu dire quelque chose pour la réconforter mais je l'en voulais toujours de m'avoir trahi une énième fois. Elle remettait à chaque fois ma parole en doute alors que je lui avais prouvé mainte fois que jamais je ne laisserai mon frère lui faire du mal.

Lorsqu'on arriva enfin à la maison de la sorcière, je me garai devant la maison de celle-ci et coupai le contact de la voiture. Elena descendit aussitôt et prit une grande bouffée d'air comme si elle en avait manqué pendant tout le trajet. Avec Elena, j'allai frapper à la porte de Bonnie, celle-ci ouvrit quelques temps après et fut surprise de me voir avec le double.

-Elijah ! Que faites-vous ici ? Elena t'a-t-il menacé ? S'enquit immédiatement la sorcière.

- Non il ne m'a pas menacé. Répondit aussi vite Elena.

- On aimerait vous parler tranquillement. Dis-je m'immisçant dans la conversation.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda Bonnie fronçant les sourcils.

- Du sort que ma mère a lancé sur ma famille et moi. Répondis-je allant droit au but.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à rompre le sort. Me dit Bonnie.

- Bonnie s'il te plait, annule ce sort, je t'en prie. Supplia Elena.

- Elena tu ne peux pas me demander une telle chose alors que toi-même tu as participé à ça. La rappela Bonnie frustrée.

- Je sais mais les choses ont changé, si tu n'annules pas le sort, tous les vampires qui existent sur cette terre vont mourir ce qui veut dire Caroline, Damon et Stefan. Tous sans exception. Expliqua Elena.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Rétorqua Bonnie confuse.

- Je n'aimerais pas vous interrompre mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Si vous n'annulez pas le sort, c'est mon frère Niklaus qui vous y contraindra et sachez qu'il n'est pas aussi patient que moi. Les coupai-je.

- Je ne peux pas rompre le sortilège toute seule, j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une autre sorcière et ma mère n'acceptera jamais de le faire. Nous expliqua la jeune Bennett.

- Nous avons une sorcière. Nous viendrons vous chercher ce soir pour l'annulation du sort. Informai-je.

- D'accord.

- Merci beaucoup Bonnie. Remercia Elena en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend d'accepter d'annuler le sort mais si Caroline et Stefan sont en danger je veux bien le faire pour eux mais à une condition. Renchérit Bonnie.

- Laquelle ? Demandai-je.

- Que vous et votre famille arrêtez de faire du mal à mes proches. Je ne veux pas que Klaus utilise une nouvelle fois Elena pour créer une nouvelle armée d'hybride. Qu'il nous laisse tranquille et vivre en paix est tout ce que je demande. Répondit Bonnie.

- Votre requête est accordée. Je vous donne ma parole que nous ne mettrons plus jamais la vie de vos proches en danger. Acceptais-je en donnant ma parole.

- Bien. A ce soir alors. Dit Bonnie avant de rentrer chez elle et de refermer la porte.

Elena et moi remontions dans la voiture et je me remis à conduire en direction de la maison des Gilbert pour y déposer la jeune brune assise sur le siège passager. Je ne dis aucun mot comme à l'aller, je n'étais plus en colère mais j'étais déçu de la manière dont elle avait de me trahir à chaque fois que je lui accordais ma confiance.

-Arrête la voiture. M'ordonna tout d'un coup Elena.

J'arrêtais la voiture me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, puis elle ouvrit la portière et descendit et elle se mit à marcher. Je flashai sur elle et me postai devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je confus.

- ça ne se voit pas ? Je rentre chez moi à pied. Me répondit-elle en colère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogeai-je sachant qu'elle était en colère.

- Depuis que tu es venue me prendre, tu ne me dis rien pendant tout le trajet. J'ai compris que tu m'en voulais mais je te signale que ton frère n'arrête pas de mettre ma vie et celle de mes proches en danger. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de tout faire pour me protéger. Cria-t-elle en colère.

- Pourquoi remets-tu toujours ma parole en doute ? Questionnai-je curieux.

- Parce que Klaus n'est pas comme toi, il fait les choses à sa manière et je sais que quand il veut quelque chose il ne renonce jamais même si pour cela il faut enfermer sa sœur et ses frères dans des cercueils pendant des siècles. Me répondit-elle.

- As-tu confiance en moi ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Alors je te promets que tant que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien. Promis-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Parce que comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes prêts à tout pour pouvoir nous protéger et mettre la vie des gens que l'on aime en sûreté. Je te le répète tu as un grand cœur et c'est cette humanité que j'admire en toi. Répondis-je tout en la complimentant.

_J'ai très peu de reviews mais beaucoup de views, quoi l'histoire ne vous plait pas ? Je dois changer quelque chose ? Dites-moi et je m'améliorerai plutôt que de rester dans le silence._

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes._


	5. Kelly

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je pensais vraiment que cette histoire ne plaisait pas aux gens mais grâce à vous, je suis remontée à bloc.

_Charliesange : Merci, tes reviews me font très plaisir et me redonne du courage pour écrire d'autres chapitres. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et ne t'en fais pas je continue l'histoire. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_Strawberrylover1 : Je n'abandonne rien et voici le nouveau chapitre. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_Guest : La suite est là. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_Movie-like : Quel long commentaire ! Merci pour cet agréable avis, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise. Je vais la continuer, je ne vais pas l'abandonner de sitôt, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_Camelia Bella : Salut, comme tu l'as dit Kelly aura du pain sur la planche mais c'est la fille de Klaus, elle saura se débrouiller. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_MA : Merci pour ton avis. Oui je vais la continuer. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes_

_Mel023 : Toujours au rendez-vous comme d'habitude, merci encore pour ton soutien permanent. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_LoveMikaelson : Coucou, si les chapitres sont courts j'essayerai de les agrandir un peu. Voici le nouveau chapitre donc j'espère que celui-ci te plaira, je ne vais rien changer. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_Lily : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire est quand même appréciée. Je vais continuer l'histoire grâce à votre histoire._

_Odessa : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que tu as déposé sur toutes mes histoires, ça me touche vraiment et c'est grâce à toutes ces reviews que je continue cette histoire. Elle me plait à moi aussi donc je n'aimerais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_Lea Michaelson : Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_TeamKlaroline : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça m'a fait plaisir de la lire et de voir que finalement l'histoire plait à certains et que mon travail est récompensé. Merci. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_08ju : Je suis ravie de voir que Kelly vous touche c'était justement le but en tout cas bonne lecture et merci. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

_Guest : Merci. Bisous et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

Chapitre 5 : **Kelly**

_**« Les gens n'ont pas peur de dire je t'aime, ils ont peur de ne pas l'entendre en retour. »**_

POV Elena

A ce moment précis je me sentais encore plus cruche qu'avant, je l'avais trahi plusieurs fois et aujourd'hui il me donnait une énième fois sa parole qu'il me protègerait. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu le juger sans le connaître et le trahir sans remord ? Malgré le fait qu'il soit un originel, il n'avait rien perdu de son humanité. Nous avons tous voulu nous protéger sans essayer de comprendre pourquoi nous nous battions les uns contre les autres.

-Elena ? M'appela Elijah me faisant ainsi sortir de mes pensées.

- Euh oui. Répondis-je à la hâte.

- Pouvons-nous y aller ? Me demanda l'originel.

- Oui. Bien sûr allons-y. Dis-je.

Je suivis Elijah jusqu'à la voiture et nous reprîmes la route.

POV Finn

Ma confrontation avec Niklaus et les paroles de Kelly m'avaient fait ouvrir les yeux, mère ne nous voulait que du mal, après tout c'était elle qui nous avait transformé en ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours détesté ce que je suis devenu mais j'avais oublié que c'est grâce à ma condition de vampire originel que j'avais pu rencontrer Sage, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie et à cause de mon aveuglement je causais notre perte à tous et la sienne aussi. J'ai été égoïste de vouloir prendre les décisions à la place des autres. En fait je n'étais pas mieux que Niklaus finalement.

J'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville à la recherche de ma bien-aimée, si ce que dit Kelly est vrai alors Sage est ici quelque part à Mystic Falls. Je commençais par le bar le plus fréquenté des habitants de cette ville, Kelly m'avait dit que j'avais revu Sage à cet endroit, peut-être l'y trouverais-je.

J'entrais dans le Mystic Grill et la cherchait aussitôt du regard, je ne la voyais pas, je me suis dit que Kelly avait menti juste pour couvrir les méfaits de son père. Je m'en voulais à cet instant d'avoir cru une nouvelle fois en ma famille. Au moment où je voulus partir, je l'entendis m'appeler, je pouvais la sentir juste derrière moi. Elle était là. Je me retournais pour revoir ce visage qui m'avait tant manqué, elle était là, en larmes, des larmes de bonheur, de tristesse, de soulagement. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle avait souffert et me revoir était comme un remède à sa douleur. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement heureuse de me revoir.

Quelques temps après nos retrouvailles, nous étions assis au bar sirotant chacun un verre d'alcool. J'étais heureux et je n'arrêtais pas de sourire comme un adolescent amoureux.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est une longue histoire et je n'aimerais pas en parler maintenant, la seule chose que je voudrais c'est qu'on rentre à la maison, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Répondis-je pensant à ce que m'avait dit Kelly.

Kelly avait eu raison sur toute la ligne en tout cas jusqu'à ce moment précis alors je préfèrerai m'en aller d'ici pour ne pas recevoir un pieu en plein cœur alors que je viens de retrouver celle que j'aime.

-Tu viens avec moi ? L'interrogeai-je ?

- Et où allons-nous ? M'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

- On va chez moi, je t'expliquerai tout lorsque nous y serons. Répondis-je.

- Mais et Klaus ? Il va s'en prendra à nous. S'affola-t-elle.

- Il ne nous fera rien. Aie confiance en moi. La rassurai-je.

- Très bien, je viens avec toi. Accepta-t-elle.

Je rentrais au manoir avec Sage, j'étais pressé de quitter cet endroit car j'avais peur d'être séparé à tout jamais de la femme que j'aime. Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, je ne voulais pas la perdre, je ne voulais pas mourir aujourd'hui. En fait je me rendis compte que depuis que j'avais retrouvé Sage, je ne voulais plus mourir, je voulais rattraper le temps perdu et vivre heureux et éternellement auprès d'elle.

POV Kelly

Maman, tante Bekah et moi allions rendre visite à oncle Stefan, je voulais le voir avant que l'on aille faire les boutiques. On y allait avec la voiture de tante Bekah, elle se gara devant une grande maison, je n'avais jamais vu la maison où vivait oncle Stefan car c'était lui qui venait me voir lorsque je vivais avec papa et oncle Lijah. On descendit toutes les trois de la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée, maman l'ouvrit sans même frapper à la porte. Elle me fit signe d'entrer la première. La maison d'oncle Stefan était grande presqu'aussi grande que notre maison. Maman et tante Bekah rentrèrent après moi refermant la porte derrière elles. Je vis oncle Stefan avec un monsieur entrain de discuter assis dans un grand salon. Ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils nous virent et ils posèrent tous les deux leurs regards sur moi.

-Bonjour oncle Stefan, bonjour monsieur. Les saluai-je intimidée par leurs regards.

Ils ne répondirent pas à mon salut, apparemment le fait que j'eusse dit oncle Stefan les avait certainement choqués.

-Stefan, Damon, je vous présente ma fille : Kelly. Me présenta maman auprès d'oncle Stefan et du monsieur.

- Ta fille ? Questionna oncle Stefan sous le choc.

- Oui ma fille. Renchérit maman.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Elle est… et toi tu es… Lâcha oncle Stefan confus.

- Je m'appelle Grâce-Kelly Mikaelson et je viens du futur. Je suis ici pour changer le futur de ma maman car elle meurt quelques jours après ma naissance. Expliquai-je comme un automate.

- Mikaelson ! S'exclama le monsieur Damon.

- C'est une Mikaelson et alors ? S'énerva tante Bekah.

- Excusez-moi mais je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que dans le futur Klaus et Caroline vont avoir un enfant ? Mais comment est-ce possible alors qu'ils sont vampires ? Interrogea oncle Stefan.

- Dans le futur une sorcière va jeter un sort à maman pour qu'elle puisse enfanter et c'est comme ça que je suis venue au monde. Répondis-je.

- Blondie sort donc avec le big bad wolf ! S'exclama Damon ahuri. Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par céder aux avances de Klaus. Mais et Tyler dans tout ça ? Renchérit-t-il.

- Tyler ? Qui est-ce ? Questionnai-je perdue.

POV Caroline

Oh mon Dieu ! Tyler ! Je l'avais oublié depuis que Kelly était arrivée. Damon avait raison et Tyler dans tout ça ? Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne et encore moins à lui, il comptait beaucoup pour moi et je sais que lorsque je lui apprendrais que j'ai une fille avec Klaus il n'appréciera pas du tout. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Les choses se sont déroulées à une vitesse grand V que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser.

-Maman ? Qui est Tyler ? M'interrogea Kelly.

- C'est un ami de ta maman, ils ont appris ensemble et sont sortis ensemble. Répondit Rebekah à ma place.

- C'est son ex-petit-ami ? Renchérit Kelly.

- Oui c'est ça. Dit Rebekah.

- Comment tu vas mini Barbie Klaus ? Demanda Damon s'adressant à Kelly.

- Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides. M'énervai-je.

- C'est quoi une mini Barbie Klaus ? Demanda Kelly.

- Et bien ta maman c'est Barbie Klaus parce qu'elle a un corps de Barbie, la couleur de cheveux de Barbie et parce qu'elle plait à ton papa. Alors toi c'est mini Barbie Klaus parce que tu es la fille de Caroline et de Klaus. Répondit Damon explicitement.

- Merci pour le surnom. Remercia Kelly en serrant Damon dans ses bras.

Ce geste le surprit car il avait une tête à mourir de rire et il n'osait pas bouger. Je pense qu'une petite fille ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras. Kelly était adorable et semblait aimer tout le monde, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer lorsqu'on la connaissait. Et je devais des remerciements à Rebekah pour tout à l'heure car si elle n'avait pas répondu à ma place je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dit à Kelly à propos de Tyler, elle veut tellement que son père et moi soyons ensemble que je n'aimerais pas la faire pleurer une seconde fois.

-Oncle Stefan tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Interrogea Kelly.

- Euh non pourquoi ? Répondit Stefan surpris.

- Nous faisons un repas de famille à la maison ce soir et j'aimerais que tu viennes. Informa Kelly.

- Comment ça un repas de famille ? Demanda Rebekah plus vite que moi.

- Tous les soirs on fait un repas de famille avec papa et oncle Lijah. Nous expliqua Kelly.

J'avais oublié que dans le futur, les habitudes des originels changent avec l'arrivée de Kelly, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu changer d'autre car ce que je voyais pour l'instant me plaisait beaucoup.

-Je ne fais rien alors j'accepte ton invitation. Dit Stefan.

- Et toi oncle Damon ? Tu viens aussi ? Demanda Kelly à Damon.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera certainement amusant. Accepta Damon.

- Très bien. On est juste venu vous faire un coucou et vous inviter pour le repas de famille. Maman, tante Bekah et moi allons faire les boutiques. On va m'acheter des vêtements. Leur expliqua Kelly toute contente.

- Bon shopping alors et à tout à l'heure Mademoiselle Mikaelson. Dit Stefan souriant.

- A tout à l'heure !

Lorsque nous sortîmes du manoir Salvatore, Kelly sortit un cri aigu, je me retournais rapidement prête à tuer si possible pour la protéger mais il n'en était rien, elle se remit à crier, se tordant de douleur comme si elle souffrait intérieurement. Je m'approchai d'elle ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait, Stefan et Damon sortirent alerter par les cris de douleur de ma fille.

-Maman j'ai… mal. Fait que… que ça s'arrête je t'en prie. Me supplia Kelly en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Stefan.

- Il faut la ramener à la maison tout de suite. Ordonna Rebekah.

Je pouvais sentir à la voix de Rebekah qu'elle était inquiète pour Kelly et qu'elle aussi paniquait. Je pris Kelly et nous rentrâmes tous les cinq au domicile familial des Mikaelson.

Nous arrivâmes en même temps que Finn et sa copine rousse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Nous demanda Finn voyant Kelly souffrir et crier qu'elle avait mal.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Klaus était devant moi, il avait entendu Kelly pleurer et il me la prit des bras, j'ai vu dans son visage combien il avait mal pour elle, j'avais l'impression qu'il était désolé et qu'il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait cet air désolé. En quoi les souffrances de Kelly avait-il un rapport avec lui ?

-Pa…papa. Dit Kelly entre ses hurlements de douleur.

- Je suis là, on va arrêter la douleur. La rassura-t-il.

Il rentra dans le manoir avec Kelly et descendit avec elle au sous-sol, lorsque je voulus les suivre, Rebekah m'en empêcha me demandant d'attendre sagement au salon. J'acquiesçai encore un peu sous le choc, je n'étais pas habituée à voir quelqu'un souffrir autant surtout lorsque c'est une gamine et que c'est votre fille. On attendait tous patiemment dans le salon. Nous fûmes rejoints un quart d'heure après par Kol, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est quoi ça ? Que font ces chiens et cette pétasse ici ? Questionna Kol pointant Stefan, Damon et la femme à côté de Finn.

- J'avais oublié qu'il y'a des singes dans cette baraque. Tu veux une banane ? Rigola Damon.

- Tu ne serais pas une vermine par hasard ?! Se demanda Kol.

- Retourne dans tes bananiers. Dit Damon.

- C'est bon ça suffit arrêtez. Gronda Rebekah.

Elijah rentra accompagner d'Elena, Stefan et Damon furent surpris de la voir ici surtout avec l'originel.

-Elena ? Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogèrent Damon et Stefan.

- A votre avis ? Après les frères Salvatore, elle passe à la famille Mikaelson comme son ancêtre Katherine. Sortit Rebekah énervée.

- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça du tout ? S'indigna Elena.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Damon.

- Vous règlerez vos problèmes plus tard pour l'instant j'aimerais du calme. Les coupai-je irritée.

Personne ne discuta et ils s'assirent tous tranquillement se jetant tous des regards comme s'ils attendaient que l'un d'entre eux passe à l'attaque.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Nous demanda Esther descendant les escaliers.

- Mère ! S'exclamèrent Kol et Rebekah.

- Que faites-vous tous ici ? Interrogea Esther.

A ce moment, Klaus vint nous rejoindre, un louveteau dans ses bras ou devrais-je dire Kelly transformée en louve dans ses bras. Il me remit ma fille ignorant sa mère. Je pris Kelly doucement et Klaus s'assit près de nous, caressant notre fille.

-Niklaus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Esther pointant Kelly surprise.

- C'est ma fille. Répondit froidement Klaus.

- Kelly ! S'exclamèrent tous les Mikaelson sauf Klaus.

- Qu'ai-je raté en deux heures ? Demanda Kol.

- Nous sommes allées voir Stefan à la demande de Kelly et quand nous sommes sorties de là, elle s'est mise à crier et à pleurer, elle avait mal et souffrait énormément, ni moi, ni Caroline ne savions quoi faire alors j'ai dit qu'on rentre car au moins à la maison je savais que Nik saurait ce qu'elle a et j'ai trouvé juste. Raconta Rebekah.

- La fille de Klaus ? S'étonna Elena.

- Et de Caroline. Ajouta Kol.

- Quoi ? S'écria le double.

- Longue histoire, on te racontera après. Dit Stefan.

- Je vais la déposer dans la chambre, elle a besoin de repos. M'expliqua l'hybride.

- D'accord. Acquiesçai-je.

Klaus prit Kelly et monta avec elle dans sa chambre pour la laisser se reposer un peu, elle en avait grand besoin. Les boutiques ce sera pour une prochaine fois, aujourd'hui encore j'ai eu le cœur serré voyant ma fille souffrir devant moi.

Klaus redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, ignorant toujours la présence de sa mère, il se servit un verre d'alcool et m'en apporta un aussi, je le remerciai et bu le verre cul-sec, j'en avais besoin pour me remettre de mes émotions.

-Mère pourquoi nous avoir tous liés ? Je pensais que vous vouliez nous réconcilier. Lâcha Kol plein d'ironie.

- Oui mère, votre armistice prendrait-elle déjà fin ? Rajouta Klaus.

- Vous avez du mal à dormir la nuit ? S'ajouta Rebekah.

- Qu'avez-vous mère ? Aujourd'hui vous voulez réparer les erreurs que vous avez commises il y'a mille ans ? Demanda Elijah.

- C'est vous-même qui avez fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui alors assumez les conséquences de vos actes. Rappela Finn.

- Finn ? S'offusqua Esther.

- Partez d'ici et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison, nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec vous. La chassa Klaus.

- Je suis votre mère. Leur rappela-t-elle.

- Notre mère est morte le jour où nous avons perdu notre humanité. Rétorqua Elijah.

Esther vexée n'ajouta rien et partit de la maison. Elle n'allait certainement pas en rester là et les originels le savaient.

-Bon maintenant que tout est redevenu calme, et si on préparait le repas de ce soir les filles ? Suggéra Rebekah souriante.

- Quel repas ? Questionnèrent ses frères.

- Le repas de famille, Kelly aimerait manger de nouveau avec sa famille comme ce matin et cette fois-ci elle a invité Stefan et Damon. Expliqua Rebekah.

- Mais il n'y a rien dans le frigo ni dans les placards. Répliquai-je.

- Les garçons iront faire les courses. Rétorqua Rebekah.

- Je n'y vais pas. Protesta Kol.

Rebekah se leva et alla dans le bureau de Klaus, elle ressortit avec une longue liste et la donna à Finn.

-Vous allez faire les courses tous les six. Ordonna Rebekah.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas y aller. Bouda Kol.

- Allez-y et ne trainez pas. Je veux que ce soit là dans une heure. Dit Rebekah.

- Si c'est pour mini Barbie Klaus, je veux bien me taper une heure de course avec les originels. Sortit Damon.

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews, j'espère que ça continuera. Pour vous faire plaisir, je vais vous donner des indices sur le prochain chapitre. _

_-Il y'aura un diner romantique organisé par Kelly et un baiser à la fin du diner._

_- Le sheriff Forbes fera la rencontre de Kelly._

_- Tyler s'en prendra à Kelly._

_- Rebekah proposera des vacances et donc un voyage se préparera._


	6. La jalousie de Tyler

Merci pour vos reviews, je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 6 : _**La jalousie de Tyler**_

_**« Plus tu donnes d'amour, plus tu recevras, c'est la première loi de l'amour l'égoïste qui reste dans son coin avec son petit peu déjà accumulé restera à jamais dans son coin malheureux sans amour véritable. Ne pas être découragé si l'amour ne nous est pas rendu immédiatement est la deuxième loi car quand nous donnons c'est avant tout par amour, pour le plaisir de celui qu'on aime. Attendre en retour serait alors une façon de vouloir profiter, de réclamer et l'amour ne se réclame pas, l'amour s'offre. » **_

POV Rebekah

J'avais demandé à mes frères et aux Salvatore d'aller faire les courses pour le diner de ce soir. Je savais qu'il allait y avoir des tensions entre eux mais je voulais être au calme avec Caroline et Sage bien que le double soit aussi de la partie. Je devais m'expliquer avec elles et savoir si elles ont des sentiments pour mes frères car malgré tout je voulais leur bonheur à tous.

-Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qui se passe ici ? Caroline comment se fait-il que tu aies une fille avec Klaus ? Demanda le double.

- Kelly est la fille du futur de Caroline et de Klaus. Elle a fait ce voyage dans le temps pour sauver la vie de Caroline. Répondis-je agacée à la place de Caroline.

- Je vois que beaucoup de choses se sont passées ici. Constata Sage.

- Elena que se passe-t-il entre mon frère et toi ? Interrogeai-je le double curieuse.

- Quoi ? Il ne se passe rien entre Elijah et moi. Répondit-elle gênée.

- Elena on vient de te voir arrivé avec lui comme un vieux couple. La taquina Caroline.

- Avoue qu'il te plait. Renchéris-je.

- Peut-on parler d'autre chose que de ça s'il vous plait ? Demanda Elena irritée.

- Très bien. Sage à ce que je vois mon frère et toi c'est le grand amour. Tu comptes rester vivre ici ? Questionnai-je la vampire rousse.

- J'aime Finn et ça fait plusieurs siècles que je ne l'ai pas revu. Je l'ai cherché partout et aujourd'hui je le retrouve et je ne compte pas le quitter de sitôt. Confia Sage émue.

- Finn t'aime aussi et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Quand il est à tes côtés, il respire cette joie de vivre qu'il avait lorsqu'il était humain. Dis-je sincère.

- Mais Klaus le daguera une nouvelle fois lorsque Finn sera en désaccord avec lui. Fit-elle triste.

- A mon avis Nik ne le fera plus, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en deux jours et pendant ces deux jours Niklaus a beaucoup changé. Il est devenu papa et sa fille Kelly change ses habitudes et sa façon d'agir. La preuve ce matin lorsqu'il a appris que Finn avait donné son sang à notre mère pour nous lier, Nik a failli le tuer mais Kelly s'est interposé et Finn n'est toujours pas dans un cercueil. Expliquai-je souriante.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle surprise.

- Oui nous sommes liés, ce qui veut dire que si l'un d'entre nous meurt, les autres mourront aussi donc tous les vampires qui existent sur cette terre mourront. Ajoutai-je.

- Mais… Sortit-elle dépitée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Elijah et Elena s'en occupent après tout, le sang d'Elena a aussi servi à nous lier. Renchéris-je.

- Au fait Elena, est-ce que Bonnie est d'accord pour nous aider ? Demanda Caroline.

- Oui, elle a accepté mais elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une autre sorcière pour l'aider. Elijah a dit qu'il en avait une mais je ne sais pas qui il a en tête car elle doit normalement rompre le sort ce soir. Répondit Elena.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il compte demander à Kelly de les aider. S'offusqua Caroline.

- Comment ça Kelly ? Questionna Elena.

- Elle est aussi une sorcière tout comme notre mère. Répondis-je.

POV Caroline

-Maman. M'appela Kelly toujours endormie.

Elle se dirigea vers moi et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux, elle baillait encore et semblait à peine réveiller. Elle était de nouveau humaine, sa transition n'avait pas duré, peut-être était-ce à cause de son jeune âge quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu très peur pour elle tout à l'heure.

-Coucou toi ! La salua Sage.

- Bonsoir. Salua à son tour mon petit ange.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? L'interrogea Sage.

- Kelly. Répondit ma fille.

- Quel joli prénom ! La complimenta la vampire rousse.

- Merci. Remercia Kelly. Maman où est papa ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Il est partit faire les courses avec tonton Lijah, tonton Kol, tonton Finn, tonton Stefan et tonton Damon. Répondis-je.

- Qui sont ces filles ? M'interrogea Kelly pointant Sage et Elena.

- Et bien, la brune c'est ma meilleure amie Elena et la rousse c'est la petite-amie de tonton Finn. Répondis-je.

- Tonton Finn était très malheureux sans toi. Dit Kelly à Sage.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? L'interrogea Sage.

- Tout comme je sais que tante Bekah reste à Mystic Falls parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'oncle Stefan, tout comme je sais qu'oncle Kol a une collection de magazine playboy dans sa chambre, tout comme je sais qu'oncle Lijah est amoureux d'Elena, tout comme je sais que maman aime papa mais qu'elle a peur de ses sentiments parce qu'elle a peur de ce que vont dire ses amis. Répondit Kelly.

- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je en même temps que les filles.

- Je sais tout ça parce que je connais vos vies par cœur vu que je viens du futur. Nous rappela Kelly.

POV Klaus

J'en avais assez de faire les courses avec eux, ils se comportaient tous comme des gamins. On avait dû tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui pousserait le cadi et malchance c'était tombé sur moi. J'aimais faire plaisir à ma fille mais là s'en était trop, je n'étais pas un humain pour aller faire des courses encore moins avec cette bande de débile que l'on m'a refilé.

-Finn le rayon des yaourts c'est derrière. Dit Kol.

- C'est moi qui ait la liste des courses donc j'achète ce qu'il y'a en premier. Fit remarquer Finn.

- Tu fais chier. On te dit que le rayon des yaourts est derrière alors allons prendre ces putains de yaourts. Gueulai-je énervé.

- C'est à toi qu'on a donné la liste ? Me demanda mon frère.

- Non. Répondis-je.

- Alors on fait comme j'ai dit. Le second produit acheté c'est les lardons. Sortit Finn.

- Putain ! J'en ai marre de faire les courses avec toi. Se plaignit Kol.

- Moi je vais rentrer, on vient à peine d'arriver que je suis crevé. Dit Stefan.

- Finn donne-moi cette putain de liste avant que je ne te remette dans ton cercueil. Le menaçai-je.

- Mais c'est à moi qu'on a donné la liste. Protesta-t-il.

- Donne-moi cette liste. Hurlai-je.

Il me la donna et me fit la tête. Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, je ne me souviens pas que faire les courses était aussi épuisant. Je comprenais Stefan lorsqu'il disait qu'il était crevé, y'a de quoi être fatigué avec des énergumènes comme eux. On alla aux rayons des yaourts et je pris plusieurs paquets de yaourts, Damon me conseilla de prendre plusieurs parfums pour Kelly. Il avait raison, à cet âge-là, les enfants ont besoin de produits laitiers. Je ne sais plus où j'avais entendu ça mais je pris à partir de cet instant les courses au sérieux. Damon me conseilla de prendre aussi des corn-flakes pour le petit-déjeuner de Kelly.

-ça craint ! Depuis là toi et Damon n'arrêtez pas de parler d'enfants, de Kelly. Est-ce que ça c'est bien pour Kelly ? Tu es sûr que les enfants mangent ça ? Elle ne va pas se rendre malade avec ? Non, y'a trop de produits chimiques dedans. Se moqua Kol de mon comportement et de celui de Damon.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur eux sinon tu ne rencontreras jamais une femme qui t'aimera. Le conseilla Elijah.

- Je n'ai aucun mal à trouver des femmes qui m'aiment. Répliqua Kol.

- Elles t'aiment sous la contrainte et ne t'aimeront jamais pour la vie si tu n'essaies pas de grandir. Rétorqua Elijah.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de femme. Déclara Kol.

Au final, au lieu de ramener les produits demandés par Rebekah, nous avons presque dévalisé tout le magasin, j'avais pris beaucoup de nourriture pour Kelly car comme elle se nourrissait comme une humaine, elle avait besoin d'aliments sains pour bien grandir.

-Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Caroline étonnée.

- Vous avez dévalisé tout le magasin ou quoi ? Plaisanta Rebekah.

- Non c'est juste Nik et Damon qui ont joué à la maman dans tout le magasin. Sortit Kol.

- Quoi ? Faut bien que Kelly se nourrisse. Me justifiai-je.

- On n'a rien dit. Sourit Caroline. Elijah, Bonnie sera là dans quelques minutes. Ajouta mon bébé vampire.

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Elijah comme s'il venait de se souvenir de Bonnie.

- Tu as trouvé la sorcière ? Demanda Elena à l'originel.

- Oui. Répondit-il. Kelly peux-tu aider Bonnie à défaire le sort ? Questionna Elijah.

- Je peux essayer. Répondit ma petite Kelly.

POV Externe

Un quart d'heure après, Bonnie arriva à la demeure des Mikaelson et sans plus attendre, elle se retira dans une pièce avec Kelly n'essayant pas de savoir qui était cette jeune enfant, elle voulait en finir et partir au plus vite de cette maison. Kelly et Bonnie prirent une heure à défaire le sort et pendant ce temps, Caroline, Rebekah, Elena et Sage avaient préparé le repas du soir.

Le sort défait, Bonnie et Kelly rejoignirent tout le monde au salon, la jeune hybride était encore toute fatiguée, c'était la première fois qu'elle effectuait un si grand sort, bien qu'elle soit une sorcière originelle, elle demeure une enfant.

-Nous avons défait le sort, vous n'êtes plus liés. Annonça Bonnie.

- Maman est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plait ? Demanda Kelly à Caroline.

- Maman ? Comment ça maman ? Interrogea Bonnie confuse.

- Encore ! Sorcière nous sommes fatigués de répondre à vos questions. Se plaignit Kol.

Caroline servit un verre d'eau à Kelly et le lui donna. La jeune fille le but d'un trait avant de lâcher un « aaaaah ! » ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Bonnie on répondra à toutes tes questions demain, sache seulement que Kelly est la fille de Klaus et de Caroline. Maintenant si tu te joignais à nous pour diner. Proposa Elena.

- Non merci, je préfère rentrer chez moi. Refusa Bonnie.

- Ne te fais pas ta princesse et mange. Nous n'allons pas te tuer aujourd'hui. La taquina Kol.

- Je suis rassurée. Dit Bonnie ironiquement.

- Allez reste. Insista Caroline.

- Très bien. Accepta finalement la sorcière.

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble et dinèrent dans le calme et la tranquillité. Bonnie défit le sort avec l'aide de Kelly, les originels étaient allés faire les courses avec les Salvatore, Caroline, Rebekah, Elena et Sage avaient préparés le diner de ce soir. Une journée riche en émotion était entrain de s'achever car il se faisait tard et que c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Le repas terminé, la table débarrassée, la vaisselle rangée, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir au salon pour digérer et parler plus tranquillement et boire un peu d'alcool avant d'aller dormir. Depuis la fin du repas, Kelly n'arrêtait pas de bailler, elle était très fatiguée et ne tenait pas longtemps debout la nuit. Elle s'assit entre son père et Klaus car les deux vampires voulaient être auprès de la jeune fille et elle auprès d'eux.

-Bonnie, Elena vous restez dormir ici ? Il y'a des chambres libres si vous voulez passer la nuit ici. Dit Rebekah.

- Euh non merci, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Refusa poliment Bonnie.

Et à ce moment, il se mit à pleuvoir, une grande tempête venait de s'abattre sur Mystic Falls comme par enchantement. Ils regardèrent tous à travers la fenêtre et virent qu'il était impossible de sortir avec un temps pareil.

-Finalement je vais accepter ta proposition. Se rétracta Bonnie.

- Dame nature a parlé et tout le monde obéit. Déclara Kol.

Puis on entendit un petit ronflement, tout le monde se tourna vers Kelly qui avait les membres inférieurs sur Klaus et les membres supérieurs sur Damon. Elle dormait à poings fermés et était magnifique lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. Damon était sous le charme de la gamine car il avait radicalement changé en quelques heures. Effet Mikaelson apparemment.

Le lendemain matin.

POV Kelly

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée dans la nuit, je me trouvais au milieu du lit avec mes parents alors je m'étais levée tout doucement en mettant la main de maman sur le ventre de papa, j'essayais de les rapprocher du mieux que je pouvais et j'étais déterminée à faire en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble. J'étais sortie de la chambre sans faire de bruit et j'étais partie dormir chez oncle Damon parce que je trouvais qu'il était comme papa et je l'aimais bien, aussi bien qu'oncle Stefan.

POV Caroline

Les rayons du soleil qui pénétrèrent dans la chambre me réveillèrent, je poussai un petit grognement de mécontentement sourd pour ne pas réveiller Kelly. Je déposai un baiser sur la joue de la personne à côté de moi et lorsque je sentis une barbe picoter mes lèvres, je compris immédiatement mon mépris et j'ouvris les yeux aussitôt. Klaus me tira vers lui et sans que je n'aie le temps de le repousser, il avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'aurai voulu le repousser mais je répondis à son baiser, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, demandant encore plus, approfondissant notre baiser. Il me déshabilla déposant des baisers sur tout mon corps, je l'enlevai son tee-shirt et ne demandait qu'une chose qu'il mette fin à cette envie débordante.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Kelly nous vit à moitié nus. Elle ne dit rien et referma la porte.

-Merde. Sortis-je frustrée.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, pas étonnant, avec toute cette excitation, j'avais oublié que Kelly n'était plus dans le lit et au lieu de chercher à savoir où elle se trouvait, moi je m'étais littéralement jetée dans les bras de l'hybride. Je me rhabillai et Klaus fit pareil, on descendit voir Kelly. On la trouva au salon dans les bras de Damon avec tout le monde déjà levé.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Kelly pour qu'elle redescende avec une tête de zombie ? Nous questionna Kol curieux.

- Rien. Répondis-je très vite.

- Hum. Rebekah avait fait cette tête lorsqu'elle avait vu nos parents faire la chose interdite. Rigola Kol.

- Kol la ferme. Gronda Klaus.

- T'inquiète la petite nous a dit. Confia Kol.

- Kelly tu viens voir maman ? Demandai-je à ma fille ignorant Kol.

Kelly refusa et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Damon. Je rougis instantanément sentant les regards de tout le monde sur moi, le geste de Kelly me fit comprendre qu'elle fut traumatisée de me voir tout à l'heure avec son père.

-Alors à quel moment la petite vous a-t-elle chopé ? Nous taquinâmes Kol.

- Encore un mot et tu retournes dans ton cercueil. Menaça Klaus.

_**Deux heures plus tard…**_

POV Kelly

On avait pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble, oncle Kol n'avait pas arrêté de taquiner maman pendant tout le déjeuner au point qu'elle lui planta sa fourchette à la main, heureusement oncle Kol était un vampire, il a guéri en moins d'une minute. Papa rayonnait, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il était heureux, cette fois-ci il ne faisait pas semblant de l'être, il l'était vraiment. Mais bon ce que j'ai vu ce matin était franchement…beurk… Imaginer ses parents… beurk et en plus les voir… Plus jamais de ma vie je ne voudrais voir ça ? Je les adore mais pas à ce point-là. Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse. J'allais avec maman chez elle, elle devait récupérer quelques affaires et me présenter à ma grand-mère, j'étais toute surexcitée à l'idée de rencontrer la maman de maman. Oncle Lijah après le petit-déjeuner était parti déposé tante Elena chez elle, tandis qu'oncle Kol avait insisté mais lourdement insisté pour ramener tante Bonnie chez elle et elle avait finalement accepté. Oncle Stefan était parti faire un tour avec tante Bekah, oncle Finn et tante Sage étaient dans leur chambre. Oncle Damon avait décidé de faire un tour au Mystic Grill, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec oncle Damon il y'a comme une connexion entre lui et moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens bien dans ses bras aussi bien que dans les bras de mon papa.

-Kelly on s'en va. M'annonça maman.

- Vous revenez vers quelle heure ? Demanda papa.

- On ne sera pas longue, ça fait trois jours que Kelly est là et il faut bien que ma mère sache qui elle est. Répondit maman. Passe nous chercher dans deux heures. Ajouta maman avant d'embrasser papa.

Et c'est reparti ! Ils ne peuvent pas le faire ailleurs ? Je suis encore une gamine moi, je ne dois pas voir ce genre de truc. Après leur baiser, je fis un bisou à mon papa à la joue et je partis avec maman.

On arriva devant la maison de maman, elle était modeste et très petite comparée à celle de papa mais elle me plaisait bien, elle respirait certes la modestie mais surtout de l'amour. Je peux déjà imaginer maman joué dans cette maison lorsqu'elle était petite.

POV Caroline

J'ouvris la porte et laissai entrer Kelly, elle avait les yeux qui brillent comme si elle venait de trouver un grand trésor, elle se mit à arpenter chaque pièce de la maison. J'appelai maman mais personne ne répondait, elle n'était pas encore rentrée de sa garde. Je retrouvais Kelly assise au salon avec un album photo, elle souriait en voyant des photos de moi lorsque j'étais petite puis elle me regarda et eut le visage triste.

-Maman tu crois que grand-mère sera contente de me voir ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Bien sûr chérie, elle sera très heureuse de te voir. La répondis-je rassurante.

- Mais quand elle apprendra que je suis ta fille et aussi celle de Niklaus, elle ne m'aimera pas. Répliqua Kelly.

- Ta fille ?! S'exclama Tyler apparaissant devant nous.

- Tyler ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ? Questionnai-je surprise.

- Tu as un enfant avec Klaus et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'étonna Tyler.

- Tyler ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est bien ma fille mais je vais tout expliquer. Rétorquai-je.

- Expliquer quoi ? Tu m'as trahi avec Klaus. Hurla Tyler.

- Ty… Commençai-je.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, comment as-tu pu me trahir avec mon pire ennemi ? Cria-t-il en colère.

Tyler flasha sur moi et m'étrangla avec sa main.

-Ty lâche-moi s'il te plait. Sortis-je difficilement.

- Laisse ma maman. Pleura Kelly en donnant des coups de pieds à Tyler.

- Dégage. Dit Tyler donnant un coup de pied à Kelly.

- Kelly ! Criai-je en larmes.

Kelly se retrouva au sol avec du sang sur la tête car le coup de pied donné par Tyler l'envoya cogné la tête contre le mur.

-Klaus m'a enlevé ce à quoi je tenais alors je lui enlèverai sa petite famille. M'expliqua Tyler.

J'essayais de me débattre mais en vain, il était bien plus fort que moi. Il me mordit au cou et me jeta au sol ensuite il s'avança vers Kelly.

-C'est votre fille n'est-ce pas ? Que ferait Klaus s'il vous retrouvait toute les deux mortes ? Me demanda Tyler.

- Non je t'en prie, pitié, Tyler ne fait pas ça s'il te plait. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Suppliai-je en larmes.

J'étais tout d'un coup faible, la morsure agissait bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, j'essayais de me lever mais je n'y arrivais pas, mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus. Tyler cassa un bout de table et là je compris ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Tyler pitié, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais pas ma fille. Pitié. Suppliai-je rampant vers ma fille.

- Trop tard. Me dit-il.

Il enfonça le pieu dans le cœur de Kelly, il avait tué mon bébé, il avait tué ma fille. Il l'avait fait.

-Non ! Kelly ! Hurlai-je en larmes.

*Moi-même j'ai eu mal au cœur en écrivant ce chapitre. A la prochaine. Sorry pour les fautes.


End file.
